Weapons of Mass Destruction
by goose1980
Summary: Bella is waiting tables at a local bar in Annapolis with Rosalie when a table full of hot Navy guys sits at her table. Are these the typical "hit it and quit it" Navy boys or is there more to them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. She is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Great, I am running late and I can't find my work shirts. I have five shirts and I can't find one of them. "Alice, have you seen my work shirts?" "Bella, I told you that I hung them in your closet by color, like the rest of your closet." Alice said in her sing song voice. I swear one day Alice is going to catch me on a bad day and I am going to accidentally choke her. I love my best friend, but sometimes her energy is exhausting. Now….what colors are my work shirts? Finally, I grab a green one and am ready to go.

When I get to the restaurant, the dinner crowd has not made it in yet thank goodness.  
"Bella, you are so late. James is going to kill you." Rosalie hisses. "I know, thank Alice the closet fairy." I grab my book, go into the kitchen and write down the specials, and head to the hostess stand to get my tables straightened out.

"Ah, Bella, so nice of you to grace us with your presence do try to make it in on time tomorrow; otherwise I will have to think of a fitting punishment." James smirks.

He is so creepy it sends chills down my spine. James is tall, good-looking and well built, but his personality makes my skin crawl. He is always talking about punishing me. It's really starting to become an issue. Last week he asked me if we could talk over dinner. Somehow I have been able to get out of it every time he asks. I hate making excuses, but there was no way I could be alone with him. Call it intuition, call it what you will, he came on too strong in front of other people I can't imagine if we were alone. He has really been asking me out for drinks or dinner since he hired me, at first it was easy to get out of. Although I hated using my mother as an excuse, she completely understood. "Don't shit where you eat kid." That was Renee, always the charmer.

Renee, my mother, was diagnosed with breast cancer five years ago. She went through chemo and everything was fine. She was in remission but they found another knot in her armpit. They had to remove several lymph nodes, but ultimately, there was nothing else we could do for her. We moved to Baltimore so that she could go to the best hospital, but even John Hopkins hadn't been able to help. Renee left her husband, Phil, telling him that he was too young to be widowed and he should move on. At first Phil put up a good fight, but she let him know that her mind had been made up. So, that is how we got here. I live in Annapolis because it's cheaper than living in Baltimore probably thanks to the Navy brats in the area. The Naval Academy makes living here cheaper than the other towns, and it also makes it nicer.

I have been working at Black's Pub since we moved here. Jacob, the owner, took a chance on me and I love him for it. He has been such a great friend to me through this whole ordeal with Renee. He has always let me off when she is sick, or when I just need a break from everything. He has even let me use his beach house on the weekend. He calls it house-sitting but I call it vacation. Vacation, I really needed to take a vacation. I really haven't had any time off since… well since the funeral.

"Bella, your first table of the night has been seated; do I have to spank you to get your ass in gear?" James whispered in my ear. He is always sneaking up behind me looking over my shoulder without me noticing. I used to be a lot more alert. I really need to get back on my game. I used to be this whole other person; Renee's illness really took its toll on me. I swear I have aged at least ten years in the past two. I am jumpy and a lot clumsier than ever, how that is even possible, I have no idea.

"Thanks, James. I will get right over there." I told James and he shot me a dirty look. "Watch your attitude Swan, or I will adjust it for you."

I walked past Rosalie who was shooting death rays from her eyes at him. "That son of a bitch! If he touches a hair on your head, I will have him killed." Rosalie seethed. "I wish he would try that shit on me sometime."

As I went to my first table I noticed it was full of Navy guys. Man, it gets hard working around these guys. There is nothing like a muscular man in navy blue. Now, if only they didn't know how good they looked!

"Wow, honey. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" the first one said, he was a big guy. Very good looking with muscles on top his muscles. Is it hot in here? "Emmett, really. Where are you manners?" the second one said with a southern drawl. He was a tall and tan with blonde hair. Also built very well. If he says too much with that accent, it will be all I can do not to dance on this table for him.

"What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Well, can you bring us a pitcher to start out? We have some other guys joining us shortly. Thanks, hon." The blonde one said.

"Bella! You lucky bitch! I gave you that table! Who is the big guy with the dark hair? Have you ever seen a guy that hot in your life? My panties might spontaneously combust! Please, let me take their drink order to them while you get that next table." Rosalie practically yelled.

"Rose, settle down. That next table is yours, are you really going to give it up just to take drinks to that table of Navy guys? You know how they are. One romp in the sack and they are done. Why waste your time?"

"Bella, he is so hot that I am close to taking him in the bathroom and letting him bend me over for a proper spanking."

Rolling my eyes at Rose I told her, "Go ahead Rose, take them a pitcher of beer."

I watched Rose readjust her bra, then her boobs, and roll the top of her jean skirt up to show off her "best asset", her long legs. Rose is beautiful. She has long, blonde hair, amazing skin, and she is too smart for her own good. She is going to school to be a doctor and working here part time. Guys always think she is easy because of the way she is built and dumb to boot. She gets hit on at least thirty times a day and it never fazes her, I am amazed that she is so attracted to this big lug. These navy guys have the "hit it and quit it" policy. Why would they want to settle down with a "local girl" when they will be on a ship traveling the world and getting exotic strange. They are always the same.

"Bella, wait until you see their friend that joined them, you are going to die. He is gorgeous. Not as hot as Emmett, but he will be perfect for you."

"Emmett, huh?" Leave it to Rose to already know his name. "You are so funny. Did you get him to put his number on your breast? There's enough of it showing for him to put it on there _with_ the area code. I will have to see him; I have to go take their order."

Walking by their table, I can only see one of the newcomer's faces. Standard blonde hair, brown eyes, really Rose? This is who you think I'd be interested in? He is not even cute, even in his navy blues. All I see of the other guy is his dark hair. It looks like it has a cooper tint to it. That's not very masculine, I think to myself completely amused, of course Rose would think that I would be interested in the one that most likely dyes his hair. Some friend she is. Then he turns and I see his face. It's like the ahhhh music of the clouds parting plays. Don't get me wrong I have heard this sound before; you know when the hot actor comes on the screen in your favorite chick flick. But this time, it's really happening, or at least, in my own head its happening. It's perfect, he is saying something to Rose's fantasy and I want to taste the words as they come out of his perfectly pouty mouth. Whoa! What is the matter with me? Damn Rose and her spanking talk, all I can think about is this guy taking me to the bathroom and spanking me now. Shit! How am I supposed to speak in full sentences with those green eyes staring right through me? Then it happens, I can see the whole thing play out in slow motion, I am carrying the pitcher that goes to Rose's other table when my foot slips betraying me in front of this beautiful man. He really is beautiful too, which is my last thought before my ass smacks the ground and my head hits the floor. Awesome. That really just happened.

The next thing I can hear is voices in the distance, blurred faces in front of me…. Oh God. Really? I really just busted my ass and head on the floor in front of my ahhhh guy. Ugh! I hate myself right now. Rose is fanning my face with a menu and ahhh guy is holding me up. His hands are on me. They feel so strong and manly. I bite my lip as I picture him sweeping me off my feet and carrying me out of here like the scene from An Officer and a Gentleman. We are almost out the door when I hear Rose say, "Uh, Bella, are you ok?" with a giggle. Please, please tell me that I didn't say any of the scene playing in my head out loud. I. Will. Die.

I look over at Ahhh and he is smirking. "Bella, is it? Bella, are you feeling alright?" Finally, I decide I should speak.

"Yes, um, I'm ok. Thanks, I'll just…get up… and, get everything straightened up." I try to stand up and it's a little too much, I start to slip again. Great I am covered in beer giving quite a nice wet t-shirt show.

"Maybe I should help you to the restroom to get cleaned up." He says.

"Yes, that's a good idea, I will get your mess here cleaned up." Rose says and winks at me.

This could not be more embarrassing. "Bella, what are you doing? You shouldn't be hanging all over guys..uh, customers like this. It's hardly appropriate." James tells me very harshly.

"First of all, sir, Bella is not hanging on me, she just took a nasty spill and I was helping her to the restroom to get cleaned up. Secondly, talking to your employees like that is hardly necessary. Are you the owner of this establishment?" Aaah asks him with a tone that implies he is speaking to a child or a moron. I stifle a laugh and squeeze Aaah's arm a little tighter.

"Well, sir, I, uh… no I am not the owner I am the manager. I just didn't think that the situation was…."

"No, you didn't think before you spoke, you might want to work on your politeness filter; that way in the future you don't sound like such a moron."

Whoa. He totally just told James off! Yes! I am totally in love. This man is the best. In the past five minutes he has told rescued me from the floor, practically carried me over to get cleaned up without sneaking a peek at my wet chest, and told James that he was a moron! I am biting on my lip so hard trying not to smile, it's starting to hurt. We reach the door to the bathroom just in time.

"As much as I would love to go in with you, I probably shouldn't." he says with a laugh. I look up at his face and he has the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

"Yes, thanks, that won't be necessary. I'm uh, Bella by the way. Thank you for picking me up off the floor."

"Bella, I'm Edward and it was my pleasure. I will see you soon Bella." He turns to walk away and laughs. I glance around and see James standing by the kitchen staring daggers in my direction. Man, he is such a douche. Rose walks up and hands me a new shirt and a skirt.

"Bella, I am sure that you forgot about me borrowing your extra jeans last week when we went to dinner after work. I am so sorry, this skirt is all I have and James says you can't go home since you were late so you are going to have to wear it." Rose looks at me like she is afraid of what I am going to say.

"Rose, it's ok. After that fall I am really going to need a short skirt to be able to earn some tips to pay for the pitcher I spilled on the floor."

"Wow, Bella, you are all flushed and smiley. Oh! You have a crush on that stud boy! Woo woo! This is excellent! Emmett has already asked me out for tonight, now we can totally double! You are a great wingman! If I didn't know you were a total klutz I would think you set the whole thing up!" Rose walks away cracking up and I wish that I was some comic genius that had done it on purpose.

As I am changing I say a silent prayer thanking God that I shaved my legs last night. I am such an idiot. I replay the whole thing in my head, I am so lucky that I don't have a concussion. Maybe I do, maybe that is why I am ok with wearing one of Rose's skirts. Either that or it's the idea of showing some skin to Aaah, I mean Edward, that has me completely thrilled. His hands on me were enough to make me faint. The heat from his touch, well it was the first time I have felt alive in months, maybe even ever. I sound like a fifteen year old with a school girl crush. My mind wasn't doing fifteen year old school girl things with him though. With one last look in the mirror, I wash my hands, take a deep breath, and head back out into the world, or the bar, anyway.

I walk up to the bar and get the new pitcher of beer and the mugs that are waiting for me. Slowly, but confidently, I place them all on my tray and walk to the table. I can feel all the eyes on me watching to see if I will make it all the way there or not and I start to laugh. As I walk past the boys in blue I say to them, "Don't worry boys, I got this!" and send Edward a wink.

"We are here for you if for some reason you can't make it." Emmett guffaws to the others. I walk back to their table and ask if they are ready to order.

"I will just have the double bacon cheeseburger with double fries and some of that sweet thing over there for dessert." Emmett points at Rosalie and smiles.

"Bella, this is my friend Jasper, he will be joining us tonight, but is worried about being a fifth wheel. Although I will be taking up most of your time, could you convince him that there is no need to feel that way because you will be paying him some attention as well?" Jasper, the blond, looks so embarrassed but says, "Maybe Bella would like me to show her attention more than she wants yours, ever think of that?"

"Boys, boys, there is no need to fight. Rose and I just happen to have a roommate that will be joining us so I am sure that there will be enough girls to divide your attention. Now, let me get your orders before my boss comes over here and tries to fire me." I get their orders in and I am practically giddy with excitement! I haven't been out in years. The rest of the night flies by. James doesn't even bother me. We told the boys that they could pick us up at our place and we called Alice to tell her the news. Alice, the one I expected to be beside herself with joy, was a little reluctant. I honestly think that she was worried that she was getting the loser friend since Rose went on about how hot Edward and Emmett were. I think she did it on purpose. Jasper was just as good looking as the other two, I told a couple of the other girls from work that they should meet us out too; they did have a couple other guys with them too.

The guys showed up at ten o'clock exactly. Navy men were always on time. Rose answered the door and practically threw herself in Emmett's arms. Alice stayed standing in the kitchen, trying to look like she was busy with something and I stood close to her so that I could make the proper introductions. First, the other blonde that had been at the table with them came walking through the door and Alice looked like someone had pee'd in her post-toasties. I even heard a sigh. I laughed and introduced her to Mike, then told her that I thought Mike would enjoy meeting her friend, Jessica. Mike smiled politely but looked like a hurt puppy that Alice wasn't meant for him. Then, I saw Alice's eyes light up. I don't think that I had ever seen this look on her face. I didn't even have the chance to introduce them when Alice danced over to him and said, "Hello, you must be Jasper, I am Alice," in her most seductive voice. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"Alice, you are hilarious! Edward, please meet our friend Alice." Alice looked at Edward and shook his hand, then shot me a look of approval. I am going to have to kill her.

"Ok, should we all head out? What did you all drive?" I asked the boys.

"We drove Emmett's jeep, but if we are all planning on having a good time, I don't mind paying for the cab ride over."

"Great," said Alice. "I will call the cab company; let's have a drink here before we head out. I will call Jess and the other girls and tell them to just come by here."

The discussion between the group flowed so easily, it was like we had all hung out before. Edward, and Jasper had grown up together and practically planned on the Navy being their future since they were old enough to walk. Their Dad's had both been in the Navy as well so they had always ended up in the same cities. They met Emmett at the naval academy a few years ago when some local guys had picked a fight with Edward and Jasper and Emmett had stepped in and took the guys out before Jasper even got the opportunity to take a swing. The boys laughed at the memory and it was like they were brothers. I could tell that Mike felt a little left out and part of me felt sorry for him. He was the one that really seemed like a fifth wheel. Rose told the boys that we had met at the bar and found out that we were both attending the same school and we had hit it off immediately. Alice and Rose had met at a local boutique where Alice had been designing clothes since she was a teenager. I loved these girls like they were my sisters. They had both been there for me when Renee died and I had no one else to turn to. Of course, Charlie was here for a few weeks, but he had to head back to his life in Washington with his wife, Sue. He had been there when Renee passed and that meant more to both of us than anything.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked bringing me back to reality. "Sorry, Alice, I was just zoning out. You know it's past my bedtime," I said with a laugh. Really, I wasn't joking. I was usually so run down from work and dealing with that asshat James that I would come home, take a hot bath, and curl up with a good book in bed. I reached behind the door to lock and it and something washed over me. I knew once I shut that door, things would never be the same for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer own's all things twilight.

I just enjoy playing with them in my head and putting it on paper.

Sorry it kept saying that it was updating the chapter. I am new to this so I ran into a few bumps adding this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

"Ben, come on dude. We were supposed to meet Jazz and Emmett 15 minutes ago. You know we are going to get shit for being late." Ben was always making us late. I could kill that fucker. Although Ben had become a good friend, we were not as good of friends as Jasper and Emmett and I were. Jasper had been like a brother to me since our dads have been in the Navy together forever, always getting transferred to the same places within the same time frame. It was great. Most Navy kids don't get to have close friends due to having to move around all the time. We had met Emmett at a bar when some Coast Guard guys had started shit with us. Just as Jazz was about to take a swing at the first guy and I was bracing myself to do the same. This huge motherfucker came over and punched one guy in the face and he went down so hard the others just picked him up and took off. I would like to say it was us that intimidated them, but since they had bowed up to us in the first place, I have to say it was all him.

We were supposed to be trying out a new pub that was pricey that way we wouldn't be stuck with all the younger guys. They could be so annoying and it was bad enough that we were going to be stuck with Ben and Mike. Especially Mike. Man, what a prick. He thought that he was God's gift to women.

"Alright Cullen, let's hit it. Sorry it took me so long, I had to call my girl Angela. Since that whole stalker thing with that weirdo she had going on a few months ago, things have been rough for her."

"Oh, yeah, shit man, I forgot. How is she anyway?" I asked, genuinely sorry that I had rushed him. Angela was a sweet girl and didn't deserve the crap that had happened to her.

"She is a lot better, she is going to a therapist and shit, so that helps. She is thinking about moving down here to be closer to us. I told her that she should just stay there since we will be leaving in a few weeks anyway. I would really like to just marry her. We have been engaged for over a year now. As soon as her therapist gives us the go ahead, we will."

"Wow, that's great man. I'm sure it will all work out for you." Relationship talk made me uncomfortable since my parent's marriage didn't work out. My Mom was not "alright being married to a Naval Captain and uprooting her life every few months just to start over somewhere new again." It really took its toll on me. Although, it could have been the fact that last time he went on leave, she had shacked up with our neighbor. It's hard to hate your Mom but when she left us for Rob it made it a lot easier.

Walking in to the pub, I immediately spotted the guys. I could tell by Mike's face that he was trying to convince Emmett of something. "She wants this body man. Not some overgrown muscle farm. Did you see the way she was checking me out? Aw yeah." He said nodding his head. I just rolled my eyes and took a seat.

"Do you believe this shit? He really thinks that the smokin' hot blonde over there would chose his scrawny ass over me. No way in hell dude. You will be paying for dinner when I get those digits." Emmett smirked. He really is a cocky bastard. I looked over at the blonde he was talking about and he was right, she was smoking hot, if you liked that dumb blonde, legs for days type. I laughed to myself. Only Emmett would be ok being with someone that obviously liked to bring attention to herself. I was too jealous. I would rip someone's eyes out for looking at her wrong.

"Is she our waitress?" I asked Emmett. "Nope, wait 'til you get a load of our waitress, you are going to blow a gasket, she is just your type!" Jazz said laughing.

"Oh, really? What type is that?" I asked him, truly curious as to what he would say.

"The girl-next-door in distress type that needs rescuing." Jazz said with his southern drawl. I just started laughing at him. Did he really think I was that bad? Then I saw her. She is balancing a tray on her hand with a pitcher of beer and a couple of mugs. She is breath taking. Her long brown hair flows around her face. Her face is gorgeous, I lock her brown eyes in mine and swear we share a moment. I know that sounds totally girly, but I swear it happened. I have got to get a hold of myself, all I want to do is take her against the nearest wall and kiss her like I am leaving tomorrow. While I am gaping at her with this dirty scene in my mind, I see her start to lose it out of the corner of my eye, I stand to try to grab her, but I can't reach her in time. She hits her perfect ass hard on the floor, then falls back and hits her head on the floor with a thump. She has knocked herself unconscious and all I can think about is reviving her with my mouth on hers so that we can kiss more.

I drop to the ground beside her and lean in to make sure she is breathing. She is. Damn it. Well, not damn it that she is breathing, damn it that I don't get to touch those lips! She starts muttering something about up where we belong and then starts sitting up.

"Bella, is it? Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, um, I'm ok. Thanks, I'll just…get up… and get everything straightened up." She stands and starts to slip again. This poor klutzy girl. Her t-shirt is soaked but I decide that if I am going to impress her, I had better not look.

"Maybe I should help you to the restroom and get you cleaned up." I offer, it's the least I can do, right?

The blonde says something and winks at her then some asshole comes over and starts yelling at her about hanging all over the customers. Is he fucking kidding me?

"First of all, sir, Bella is not hanging on me, she just took a nasty spill and I was helping her to the restroom to get cleaned up. Secondly, talking to your employees like that is hardly necessary. Are you the owner of this establishment?" I ask him and I feel Bella's grip on my arm tighten. I can also feel some of her tension roll away.

"Well, sir, I, uh… no I am not the owner I am the manager. I just didn't think that the situation was…."

"No, you didn't think before you spoke, you might want to work on your politeness filter; that way in the future you don't sound like such a moron." The douche bag just slinks away and I continue walking Bella to the restroom to get cleaned up.

"As much as I would love to go in with you, I probably shouldn't." I told her with a laugh.

"Yes, thanks, that won't be necessary. I'm uh, Bella by the way. Thank you for picking me up off the floor."

"Bella, I'm Edward and it was my pleasure. I will see you soon Bella." I reluctantly turn and walk away laughing. I will have to make it a point to run into this girl again soon. Although, she is not much for walking, I am sure with a strong man by her side, it is curable. When I get back to the table Emmett is talking about asking the blonde, Rose, out tonight. I quickly agree that I want to invite Bella as well before anyone else can try to stake their claim. I find out that Mike has already tried to call dibbs. "No no fucker. She is all mine and if you want to fight for her, we can take it outside now." "Nah man," Mike says, seeing how serious I really am. "She is all yours dude." I just look over at him like the idiot he is. "Thanks, _dude_." I spit at him. What a moron. Finally, I see her come out of the restroom door that I have been staring at for the last five minutes and see her walking out in a short jean skirt that makes me choke on my beer. Jazz and Emmett look my way and start cracking up. Emmett smacks me on the back, "You ok there Eddie boy?" I follow her with my eyes and can't believe those legs belong to her. She is too much. If I could have handpicked a girl for me, she would be it. I am starting to scare myself, I need to get a grip.

"Man, I don't want to go out with y'all if you ask them out. You know their friends have got to be dogs. There can't be more than two hot girls in any group and I will get stuck with the coyote. Nope, not gonna do it!" Jasper says all pouty.

"Oh yes you will! It's your turn to take one for the team, remember the last girl Emmett was with?" I say and start laughing. Poor Emmett, if we are out and one of our boys starts hooking up with a chick, its his job to get with the friend and seal the deal. I quit participating in that game a long time ago. One coyote for me was plenty. Bella starts to walk by the table, but I can't just let her go by, I need to say something to her.

"Bella, this is my friend Jasper, he will be joining us tonight, but is worried about being a fifth wheel. Although I will be taking up most of your time, could you convince him that there is no need to feel that way because you will be paying him some attention as well?" "Maybe Bella would like me to show her attention more than she wants yours, ever think of that?" Jazz says, knowing that I have already staked my claim.

"Boys, boys, there is no need to fight. Rose and I just happen to have a roommate that will be joining us so I am sure that there will be enough girls to divide your attention. Now, let me get your orders before my boss comes over here and tries to fire me."

So let me know what to think. I really enjoy getting reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost forgot to say that Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. I own nothing. All places and songs belong to thier respective owners!**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

We had a great time out. We drank more than we should have, laughed harder than I thought possible, we didn't even make it home until well after five a.m. Luckily, we were off since it was Sunday. I woke up to the wonderful smell of Alice's waffles and coffee. "Bella, I could not be happier that you waited on them! Jasper is amazing. He is the one Bella. I know, I know, you think I am crazy for even talking like that, but I can't help it. There is just something about him!" The surprising thing was that I knew she was right. There was something about these men that said they were for real. I was completely shocked by the Navy boys.

Edward had really been a perfect gentleman. He had bought the first round of drinks and was very intent on listening to our stories. I couldn't help but picture our perfect life together. Traveling the world, taking pictures, writing, having mind blowing sex. Wait, I didn't mean to think that. I have never been so forward in my life. I mean, when I have had my fantasy life with Justin Timberlake, I am always very forward with him; but in real life….not so much! Emmett's laugh brought me back to reality.

"Hello, earth to Bella!" Rose said. Apparently I was having a fantasy and zoned out. Oh my gosh, kill me now.

"Sorry, you know how my ADD kicks in and I zone out. I am so embarrassed!" I stammered. "Honey, there is no reason for you to be embarrassed." Jasper said in with his southern twang. "We know all about zoning out and pretty often. It's usually caused by sleep deprivation."

"Or fantasies!" Alice said then her and Rose looked at each other and started cracking up. Ok, so I have been known to talk during my Justin dreams. Maybe a few other dreams about a certain bad boy vampire too. Everyone thinks about Damon though, right? I flushed ten shades of red. Emmett started laughing like he was in on the joke.

"Um, what are you laughing at Em?" asked Edward. "What? You don't get what they are saying?" We all looked at him, waiting to see what crazy thing was going to come out of his mouth. Then, this happened: "They are saying that our little Bella here, has day dreams and zones out." My chin must have thumped when it hit the table. Rose and Alice looked at each other and started cackling. "See, you guys always think I am just a big, masculine, (he flexed) hot, sensitive, dumbass, when really, I always know what is going on!" he said, pointing to his temple. "Not only do I have a banging body but I've got the brains too! The whole package baby." With that he wiggled his eyebrows at Rose and winked. Rose, who was now crying from laughing so hard. After Emmett's little spiel, we were all dying laughing. He was so great. I really think if Rose handed staked her claim, I would have gone for him for his quick wit alone. As it was though, I had my own package I was checking out. Wait, that sounded wrong. Oh, hell, who was I kidding. I had checked out THE WHOLE PACKAGE. Mommy likes what she sees. OH! What is wrong with me? I am a total perv.

"Bella, how would you like to dance?" Edward asked snapping me back into reality. Luckily I had taken lots of dance lessons with Renee who was insistent on making me coordinated. It had worked out just fine. Although I could not walk straight, I could hold my own on a dance floor.

"What a great idea, we should all go dance!" Alice stood up and grabbed Jasper and everyone grabbed their partner and headed to the dance floor.

Watching Edward dance was like watching the sexiest man alive move. I kept losing my concentration and getting off the beat. Until he grabbed my hips and brought me close to him. "Bella, the way you move your hips is so sexy." He whispered in my ear. As if this night could not get any better, I saw Alice sneaking away from the DJ Booth. "Ms. Swan, this song is dedicated to you because, as we all can see, you really are the one that brought sexy back." OH. MY. GOD. I will KILL. HER.

So, there was this one time, in my bed room….I was cleaning and thought that I was alone. I had just cleaned the living room, kitchen, and bathroom, in that order. I was sweaty and gross, so I started stripping down to my bra and shorts to get ready for the shower. I went in my room, started straightening it up, found my ipod that I had been missing and of course, Justin was on there. I hooked it up to the speaker; the song came on so I cranked it up. Way Up. So, there I am in my sports bra and shorts, hair in a pony tail, bringing sexy back; dancing around while I clean singing at the top of my lungs, perfecting my sexy moves when I looked over at my door and saw them. Not only do they scare the shit out of me, but they are crying. Tears are steaming down their faces. Luckily I recover quickly, turn off the music and get in the shower. I pretended like nothing happened, but I don't know if I have ever been so embarrassed in all my life. Until now.

"Hell ya, Bella! Bring some sexy back over here!" Emmett yelled out. I am beat red when Edward comes up behind me. He put his hands on my hips and pulls me into him. He whispers in my ear, "Baby just ignore them. You are the only girl in this room that could bring sexy back." I feel myself smile and start to cool as he spins me around. We move together perfectly. Damn, he is so sexy. There is something about a man who knows how to move on the dance floor. It's probably because once you dance with them you can really picture them in bed. Oh, there's my inner perv again. Damn it Bella, just pay attention to what's going on. We are now dancing close, grinding against each other. Our eyes are locked. He leans in and says, "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave." POOF! There went my panties. I am pretty sure they just crumbled under his words. If he is going to quote Justin, I am going to need a chastity belt!

* * *

I hope that you all like it so far. I am going to need to start getting reviews to post new chapters! ;)

Thanks for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

As always SM owns all things twilight, I own nothing. Poor pitiful me!

EPOV

Dancing with Bella last night was amazing. I really thought that I might have to let her dance on my feet when I took into consideration her walking skills. The way she moved her hips was mesmerizing. I thought for sure I was going to have to kick some ass the way all the guys were fawning over her. One guy even had the nerve to come over to the table and ask Alice about "her friend." Alice looked in my direction and my jealous said, "she is my woman, back off." Alice's face lit up like Christmas. Shit. Why does this girl do that to me, I thought, running my hands through my hair. I have never in my life wanted to lock a girl away that way no one else could ogle her lady bits but me. Did I just think lady bits? What. The. Fuck. Is. My. Problem! I am in the Navy, I am in charge of weapons. I am a MAN! I saw the whole table looking at me like I was a lunatic. I must have been moving my face while I was having these thoughts. Great.

"Cullen, you got hammered last night!" Ben yelled at me. Or at least, it seemed like he yelled at me. I kept pounding shots while Bella danced to loosen up before I killed one of those guys checking her out.

"Yeah I had a lot more than I should have. I am going to have to drink a gallon of water to get this out of my system. Thankfully, we have the day off." All I could think about was what Bella was doing. Can I call her? Is it too soon? Would I seem pathetic? Am I acting like a total pussy? The answer to the last question was definitely yes. I could hear footsteps pounding down the hall. Fuck. Emmett.

"Hey Eddie- boy! What is up?" He asked me, grinning ear to ear.

"Not much Emmy, what is up (best white boy impression) with you?" Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"It's noon so I am going to pop over to the local florist, buy Rose some roses, then show up at her place 30 minutes later and see how she likes them! I'm a fucking genius." I could tell that he was really proud of himself. Like he was the only man to ever come up with something like this.

"I talked to Whitlock and he is doing the same, except he said that roses were uncreative and he would be picking out his own bouquet or some gay shit like that. What a ninny."

"Well, I guess I will head over there with you guys, there is no fucking way I am going to be the only one not sending flowers. That would be a stupid move on my part. Let me get dressed. I'll be right back."

I decided today would just be a polo shirt day. I know we look good in our blues but it's nice to wear something else once in a while. I got dressed and headed back in the common room with Emmett and Jazz was now in there too.

"Let's get this over with. My head still fucking hurts." Hopefully seeing Bella will be just the thing to make it go away. We started walking down the hall to the parking lot.

"So, I heard you tell that guy last night that Bella was your woman. What the hell was that all about?" Jazz asked.

"Ok, I am going to be honest and I fully expect shit for it." They both stopped and looked at me.

"There is just something about her that makes me want to protect her. I have no idea why but I just think that she is amazing. You both know me and that I have never ever said this about a girl, it almost makes me choke to say it." We started walking again which was good because I couldn't even look them in the eye. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Wow, dude. That was really fucking gay. With the fuck is up with you two ninny's? First Whitlock is all (in his most girlish voice) "pick out my own bouquet" and now you. You are fucking in love or some shit. I mean I know that they are hot but how is a girl that you haven't even kissed yet gonna have you pussy whipped. Suck it up you too. You are a fucking weapons master for crying out loud." Jazz and I just started cracking up.

"You're right Emmett we sound like total chicks. I saw the way you looked at Rose last night though. Also, the flowers that we are going to get? I've never seen you attempt to be romantic before. So, McCarty what the fuck is your problem?"

"Aw. Fuck it. You are right dude; these are not wham bam thank you ma'am girls. They are bring them home to Momma girls. Make honest women out of them girls; can't wait to see her barefoot and knocked up kind of girls." Emmett said, as seriously as he could manage. Jasper looked at him like an alien was coming out of his head.

"Excuse me, did you just say you wanted her knocked up and barefoot? Oh! Wait until I tell her that! She is going to kick your ass!"

Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't realize it until I went to post it, but the next chapter gets good! Promise!

Show me some review love please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

**Chapter 5**

**PBOV**

The next day we were all waiting for the boys to call but none of us were saying anything. Luckily, I had to work a double so I would be occupied. Thank God. Otherwise, I would be sitting with my phone in hand willing it to ring with his voice on the other end. I hope we at least go out on a real date. I at least want to give it a shot, it just seemed like we had such a connection. Who knows really. Maybe I am just a little too eager. I had such a great time last night and it had been so long. Enfaces on the so.

"Bella, Rose is on the phone for you."

"Ok, thanks. Rose? What's up?"

"Bellllllla, guess what?" Rose sang.

"What Rose? You know that James will freak out if he catches me on the phone so spill it!" Besides, if she didn't hurry and tell me I was going to freak out! As it was I was twirling the phone cord around my fingers.

"I got roses from Emmett! Red, a dozen long stem red roses! My favorite color. Can you believe that? I am so excited!" Ugh. I felt deflated.

"Seriously you are risking me getting my ass chewed to tell me Emmett sent you roses? Red roses, the ones that every man sends out? Really? I am going to kill you."

"Well," she said huffily, "then I guess I won't tell you what you got then, since I am only bothering you."

"Wait, Rose I am so…" Just then James walked around the corner and hung up the phone.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" he asked me incredulously. This was it, I was going to have to find another job.

"First of all, let me tell YOU something. I am tired of your shit. You are always saying highly inappropriate things to me and accidentally touching me inappropriately all the time" I was so mad that I didn't even see the crowd gather around us in the kitchen. "You are lucky that I need this job or I would have told you off LONG ago; you rude mother fu"

"Bella, James? What is going on here?" Ah. Jacob, just in time. "Did you say that he has been _touching _you?" As Jacob asked I saw his face flush red. Angry red. I would have never thought that a man with such dark skin could turn that shade, that is until now.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry, I should have told you sooner." I told Jake looking at the floor. I know I shouldn't be but I was mortified for everyone to be hearing this.

"She is a lying whore. Why would I ever touch that skank?" Wait, did he just call me a skank? Before I could stop myself, I felt my fist fly up and make contact with his face. Jake must have been as shocked as I was because his mouth was still wide open. "That is it, I am filing assault charges. You bitch!" he spat at me.

"Please call the police I would LOVE to tell them about you and your sexual harassment!" I spit back. Just then I felt giant arms wrap around my waist and move me into the office.

"Bella, I am shutting you in here for your own good. I will be right back. Try to settle down." Wow. Jake picked me up and carried me into the office and shut me in. I am pretty sure that he locked me in to. I put my ear to the door to listen. "Everyone, back to work. Except for you, James. Here is a towel for your nose. Get your things together and meet me right back here. The phone rang and since I was just sitting there, I thought I might as well answer.

"Black's Pub. Bella speaking."

"Bella, what the hell?"

"Oh my gosh Rose, James came in a hung up the phone and I flipped out. I must have pms because I flew off the handle and punched him. He called me a skank. Jake came in and saw the whole thing. James said he is going to file assault charges! Jake picked me up and locked me in the office." I could tell that my adrenaline was still going hard core because I just kept blubbering until she stopped me.

"BELLA, I am on my way! You will not be fired over this, I will tell Jake about all that has been going on and we will get you out of this or I will quit too. Be there in a minute."

After sitting there for what seemed like eternity I heard the keys unlocking the door. I had finally composed myself a little; I could still hear my heart beating in my ears though.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Jake asked, I could see the genuine concern in his eyes. All of the sudden my eyes started watering. Great, I do have pms and I have lost it. Jake just wrapped his arms around me. I just cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. I think that it must have been everything building up because I cried and cried and cried. It honestly felt so good to let it all go. I am so thankful that Jake has been such a great friend to me because otherwise this would have been so embarrassing.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I have been gone so much lately. Everything seemed to be running so smoothly with James in charge, I had no idea that he was treating you this way or I would have got rid of him a long time ago. Do you remember Cindy? She said the same thing but his performance and attitude when I was around made me choose to believe him over her. I will be calling and apologizing to her later and offering her job back if she would like it." Jake was really beating himself up over this whole thing.

I looked up guiltily to his face, "Jake, I should have told you sooner, but you know that I don't like to cause problems, and you have already done so much for me, I just…"

"Ssshh, Bella," he reached up and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "I care about you more than a boss should for an employee, and before I get myself in trouble, or move into creep status like James, I am going to let you go." With that, he stepped away from me. I was stunned, first of all, did Jake just admit to me that he like likes me? Wait, did he just fire me?

**EPOV**

We brought the flowers over to the girls, but my girl wasn't there. I completely forgot that she had told me that she was working a double today. Sitting here watching Rose practically hump Emmett like we weren't even there and Jazz and Alice make out fucking sucked. They were both so giddy it was funny. I never thought that girls would act like this over some flowers. I hope that Bella will react the same!

"I am going to call Bella, maybe she will be able to get off early or something." Rose told us. I really think that she is just calling to brag and rub it in Bella's face.

"So, Edward, what was all this Bella is my girlfriend stuff last night?" Alice chimed in. Shit. I knew that I was going to pay for this. I wonder if she told Bella.

"Um, well. I just figured that Bella wouldn't want some random guy trying to hang all over her so I thought that if I said she was my girlfriend he would leave her alone." Man, I barely made it through that one. The truth is I was so fucking jealous I could taste it. I really had no right to be. I barely knew this girl. I just felt such a connection to her. The heat from her body when I held her on the floor, well, it was overwhelming. Alice just looked at me with a knowing grin. Great, she totally saw right through me. Luckily Rose came in and just the look on her face shut everyone up.

"OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR KEYS AND GET IN THE CAR! BELLA IS IN FUCKING TROUBLE WITH JAMES!" Rose panted out while she ran around the room putting her shoes on and getting her bag.

"What is going on?" Alice yelled at her, obviously trying to get through to Rose.

"Bella. Is. In. Trouble?" I forced out, standing up, grabbing my keys from my pocket.

"LETS FUCKING GO THEN!" Emmett boomed, which is what I needed to get my shit together.

"I'm driving, get in the car." I drove like the world was on fire.

"Bella said that she started freaking out on James and he flipped out calling her a skank and Bella punched him. Jake picked her up and locked her in the office so now she thinks that she is going to lose her job but I can't let that happen, James has been sexually harassing Bella for months now and she hasn't said anything because she didn't want to bother Jake." Rose explained.

"Wait, did you fucking saying that he has been sexually harassing her? Like, how?" Emmett asked. Thank God he was able to because I was so pissed that I couldn't do anything but grip the wheel until my knuckles were white.

"Well, he makes comments to her all the time like, 'I am going to spank you' or 'don't make me punish you' and he will brush up against her every chance that he gets. He is really creepy. I know that if she told Jake he would get rid of him because he is practically in love with Bella. Wow. I am totally babbling. I am sorry. I am just so worried. Can you drive any faster?"

"Rose, this car can't go any faster. Believe me. Who is this Jake? He is the owner? He is in love with her? Is she in love with him?" Now I am babbling. Shit. Get it together.

"Yes, I am sorry," Alice started, "She was not supposed to say that. Bella doesn't even realize that he is in love with. She is oblivious to that sort of thing. She looks at him like an older brother and nothing more. Don't worry Edward you have nothing to worry about. HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA'S TRUCK!"

* * *

**I hope that you are liking it! I am going to try to update every Monday and if you start showing me some love and reviewing my story, I may add another day too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

**Chapter 6**

"Jake, please tell me that you are not firing me! I really need this job." I started to go into full panic mode. "Oh, God, I am going to pass out!" Jake started panicking too, he put his hand on my back and shoved my head between my knees. "Bella, calm down, you are over reacting! I was just saying I was going to let go of your face before I lost all control and kissed you. Please, settle down. I can't have you passing out on me. This whole situation is so overwhelming. If you pass out, I am going to lose it Bells."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE? BELLA ARE YOU OK?" Rosalie was yelling. "Rose, please. Calm down. I am fine. I was just overwhelmed and lost it." I turned my head and looked at her. Rose gasped. I thought about my crying fit and how my makeup must be all over my face. Rosalie pushed her way into the small office, kneeling beside me. I realized that Emmett was standing in the doorway looking like he was ready to mangle someone.

"Everyone needs to stop freaking out , Bella is ok, I have fired James so he is gone as well. Bella just got overwhelmed and misunderstood what I was saying to her. That is all. She is not fired. Actually, I was going to ask her if she would like to manage this place for me."

"Really? You want me to manage this place? Jake, that is great. Thank you so much!" I looked at his poor shirt with more than enough of my dna to prove me guilty in any crime and grimaced. "Sorry about your shirt Jake."

"Aw man! You mean I don't get to pound anyone's face? Damn it!" Emmett grumbled. Luckily that seemed to lift all the tension in the room and we all started laughing.

"Wow, Bella! You are going are to be the boss! That is awesome. First, can I recommend a uniform change?" Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a hug. "I was so scared Bella! That James is a freak. Luckily, Emmett had stopped by to make sure I got my roses so he was going to kick his ass."

"Believe me Rose; I wouldn't have let anything happen to our Bella. Besides, she took care of herself. I am waiting for her to realize how bad her hand is really hurting. She may have broken James' nose!"Jake told everyone with a smirk. Good old Charlie and his insistence that Renee' and I take self defense classes. I smiled at the memory and asked Rose to help me get myself together.

"So, did you totally notice that Jake called you "our Bella" or what?" "I am everyone's Bella. So what Rose. Don't make a big deal of this, you will make me uncomfortable. Jake is a great guy and I am so glad that he has given me the opportunities that he has. You know, I may be able to finish school if I am managing during the daytime. How great would it be for me to finally get my degree in education and be able to really make a future for myself?"

Rose just smiled a tender smile as she wet a paper towel and began wiping my face. She really reminded me of my mother the way she was taking care of me. My eyes began to well up again.

"What is it Bella? Is something else wrong?" Rose asked with concern all over her face.

"No, Rose, I am sorry. This day has been so emotional. I could really just use a glass of wine and a good bath. You were reminding me of Renee' just now that is all. I love you Rose, thank you for being a great friend!"

Rose looked at me and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Holy shit Bella, get a grip. Of course you love me, I am awesome." With that, she punched me in the arm and walked off. I just smiled. Rose was so bad with all things emotional. I got my face and cleaned up and straightened out my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. As I turned the corner, I met several faces staring at me. Great, Emmett had obviously called the cavalry. I was mortified. Everyone was here. Edward was the first one I noticed of course, then Alice, Jasper, Emmett , Rose and Jake. Great.

"Bella honey, we were so worried about you when Rose told us what happened. Are you ok?" Alice asked.

I tried to sound confident, even though I had just seen my face in the mirror in the bathroom so I knew it was blotching red with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes I am fine. You don't have to be so concerned." I forced a smile even though I knew those who knew me well could see right through it.

"Bella, since you have been promoted, and it's a slow day, I want you to go ahead and go home. You have been here all day, it's already 6 and we aren't very busy so please just clock out and let these girls get you home." Jake said pleadingly.

Emmett put his hand on his chest, looking taken aback, "Did you just call us girls?" We all started laughing again. Man, I love that guy.

"Ok, Jake." I told him reluctantly. "I will go home and get a game plan together for the way that I can improve moral around this place." With a smile on my face, I started walking to the back.

"Bella, may I come with you?" Edward asked, taking me by surprise.

I wasn't sure why Edward had decided to come with me, and honestly it didn't matter. I was completely comforted by him. I looked over at my friends; they still had a worried look on their faces. I heard Rose tell Jake she needed a minute of his time. She probably just wanted to make sure that Jake knew how long the harassment had really been going on. I looked back at Edward and decided I'd definitely rather him be with me than go anywhere alone.

"Sure Edward. That would be nice." I loved the way he looked at me. I could see relief in his eyes.

"Bella, honey, there is something that I have to tell you." I looked at his face with confusion as I tried to figure out what was going on now.

"Edward? What is it? What is wrong? Please just tell me, I can't stand the suspense." I pleaded with him.

"Bella, your truck has been destroyed and I am very worried about you. I would like to take you home, so that you can start unwinding from the day. I can only imagine what you are feeling now. I am sorry that you have to go through this but I am glad that you are not alone. I know that you haven't known me for long, but I am here for you Bella." As I looked at his face and saw his sincerity it really started to sink in that James was dangerous and what he had done to my truck. As I thought everything through, including my feelings for Edward things started going black and that's the last thing I remember.

"Bella, Bella?" I could hear his voice in the distance. I could feel air on my face and something wet too. I slowly opened my eyes to see several on me. I am once again, mortified in front of this man. I would punch myself for being such a weenie if I could.

"Oh thank God. She is coming around. Bella, are you ok? I know this has been a stressful day. Please take a drink of this water." Alice, sweet Alice.

"Listen, I could not be more embarrassed. I swear that nothing like this has ever happened to me before in my life. I think that all my emotions from the past, well ok, maybe my whole life have come into my play today. Edward, what exactly happened to my truck?" That apology was really meant for him and I hoped that he knew that.

"It just looks like someone took a baseball bat to it and slashed the tires. Whoever did it was very fast Bella. We were just at your apartment when you were on the phone with Rose and got right, and headed straight here. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay alone. Not that I don't think that you can handle yourself, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you that I, I mean we could have prevented." It sounded like he was working everything out in his head. I knew that he meant every word of it and it made my heart swell that someone that had just met me could be so passionate about protecting me. I wanted to fist the front of his shirt and pull his luscious lips to mine. If there weren't so many witnesses, I am pretty sure I would molest him on this very floor.

"Earth to Bella! Are you ok, you aren't going to pass out again are you?" Alice asked. I just shook my head no at her again, my face flushing completely. "We got your stuff together and after you, and Rose give your statements to the police, we will head back to the apartment. You should probably call your insurance company and find out where you can take your truck too." I am so glad to have people that are good in a crisis surrounding me.

* * *

Hope you are still liking it! I am going on vaction for the next week so it will be Monday the 28th before I can update again unless I get some more love! ;)

I am really enjoying writing this story! Thanks for the reviews so far I love getting them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

Once we got Bella back home I felt a great relief, we all crammed into the Volvo. I insisted that Emmett drive so that Rose could sit in the front, Alice between Jasper and I, and Bella on my lap. I know that might have been pushing it a little too much but I needed to be touching her. Just having my arms around her made me feel better. I cannot explain my overwhelming urge to be with her. When she passed out in the floor in the locker room, I was barely able to catch her. I laid her down on the floor and starting rubbing her hair. Alice came in right behind us, obviously concerned with how Bella would take the news.

"Alice, I told her and she fainted. Can you get some water and a wet towel for her head please?" Alice nodded and went to get the things I had requested. Bella, my sweet Bella. Hurry back to me please. I can't take much more of this. Finally her eyes started to flutter.

"Bella, Bella." I called to her. She sat straight up and started asking about her truck. I told her what happened to it as gently as I could. While Alice talked to her I started formulating a plan. I am pretty sure that we could stay with the girls at night and Jacob could help watch over them during the day. The tricky part was what we were going to do with Alice since she didn't work with them.

"Alice, may I speak with you?"  
"Sure Edward. Bella, can you go in there with Rose and the boys so that we can talk?" Bella shot us a strange look, but reluctantly went anyway.

"Alice, I was trying to come up with a plan to watch over you guys. It will be easy to stay with you girls in the evenings and during the day time, Rose and Bella have Jacob but you don't have anyone to watch over you and that concerns me."

"Edward, that is awfully sweet of you but I can take care of myself. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Alice laughed in my face, although she made sure it was sweetly. I have seen the way that her and Jazz already look at each other, I will see what he has to say about that. I kept my plotting and scheming to myself after that. I honestly thought that Alice would be more helpful.

"Well boys, what would you like to do tonight? Spin the bottle maybe?" Rose asked us and wiggled her eyebrows at us. We all laughed, including Bella.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" She looked at me curiously but agreed and led me to her room.

"I am sorry; this is not how I wanted our second date to go! I had a great time the other night and planned on coming here today with some flowers and asking you to dinner. I am glad that we are getting to spend time together no matter the circumstances. I am going to say something and I hope that it doesn't scare you or push you away, is it ok if I am very blunt with you?" I maintained our eye contact so that she would realize that I am completely serious with what I am about to say. She looked at me wide- eyed like she was studying my eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded her head.

BPOV

After talking to the police, all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with Edward. I know that makes me sound like a slut, but at this point, I don't care. I really just wanted to have someone under the same roof to protect me. I wanted to feel his arms around me. We got everyone together and started heading out the front door. When we got to the car Edward handed the keys to Emmett and insisted that I sit in the back on his lap. Emmett shot Edward a look like he was insane. I guess Emmett thought that we were all moving a little too fast. It was nice that Edward had a good friend looking out for him. Emmett didn't know anything about me other than the fact that I was a total klutz, loved me some Justin Timberlake, and caused a fair amount of drama. Emmett is right to give him that look. Edward doesn't deserve to be put in this situation. No one does. I better start preparing myself to give him up.

Once we got to the apartment, I started to feel a little better, although the thought of telling Edward to get out while he could was weighing heavily on me. Luckily Rose started us off with a joke about playing spin the bottle. We all laughed and my mind wondered if Edward might like to play spin the bottle alone. In my room. Under the covers. Ok, maybe the bottle wouldn't spin on my bed that well. Hell, who needs the bottle. Let's play spin the Bella. Man, I am all over the place today. Stupid pms.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" I looked over at Edward wondering if he was really asking me a question, then I realized what he said. He wants to have a word with me? Oh, God, did I say 'spin the Bella' out loud? I nodded at him and started leading him to my bedroom. Is this a good idea? Can I handle having Edward Cullen in my bedroom without jumping his bones? I am not sure. When we were in the kitchen earlier, we weren't even alone and I thought about molesting him. As he walked behind me, I could feel his eyes on me. I am pretty sure I started to perspire a little. Edward looked at me very seriously all of the sudden.

"I am sorry; this is not how I wanted our second date to go! I had a great time the other night and planned on coming here today with some flowers and asking you to dinner. I am glad that we are getting to spend time together no matter the circumstances. I am going to say something and I hope that it doesn't scare you or push you away, is it ok if I am very blunt with you?" Our eyes were locked and it was so heated that my eyes darted back and forth between his. Ok, I am ready. I know that he is going to end it before I can even taste those lips. I took a deep breath in preparation, and nodded my head.

* * *

ok, again sorry about the short chapters, I promise longer ones soon. Because this one is short, I am going to add chapter 8 tomorrow.

Hope that makes everyone happy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

**Now, I would like to warn all eyes that the content below is MATURE. If you are offended by that, don't continue reading. Otherwise I hope that you enjoy. **

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella, I know this sounds presumptuous, but I really see this relationship going somewhere. I feel something with you that I have never felt before. I know that it sounds crazy to use the term "love at first site" but that is what I am feeling. Not that I am in full blown love, per se, but I am drawn to you. I know it's not just lust, although that is definitely there." He stopped speaking and licked his lips. I just stared at them mouth agape. He started running his hands through his hair and I suddenly wished they were my own.

"It's more than that though. When I first laid eyes on you walking towards our table; my breath was knocked out of me. You are stunning. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want to be there for you in every way and any way that I can. I am asking permission to do whatever it takes to make you mine. The thought of anyone else even interested in you makes my blood boil. Please allow me the opportunity to prove myself to you."

I just stood there for a moment letting everything he said to me marinate. All my life, which granted, hasn't been that long, but still, I have waited for a man to talk to me like that. To tell me all the story book things that I wanted to hear. In the minute that it happened, I just stood there like an idiot. I really felt like I was dreaming. The gorgeous man just told me he wanted to be my Prince Charming, and I am frozen. SPEAK YOU IDIOT! I looked up from the floor and realized he was gone. Shit. Where did he go? I ran out of my room and he was walking out the door.

"Edward, wait!" I cried. He stopped dead in his tracks with his head hanging low. "Please come back and talk to me. Let me get us a drink. Please go back to my room and wait for me." Getting a drink would help calm my nerves and the time that it took would help me process exactly what I wanted to say back to him. He turned and walked back without raising his head. It was then that I saw everyone staring at us. They were all in the living room around the coffee table with random pieces of clothing missing.

"Strip poker? Really? How long have you guys been in here, like two minutes?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, bring your fine ass over here and play with us." Emmett winked and busted up laughing, earning himself a smack from Rose. "Aw, baby comes on. You know I wouldn't be looking at her fine ass anyway."

Rose just rolled her eyes and took another shot. "Bella, you have been in your room for a lot longer than that. We made snacks, had a couple of shots, broke out the cards and have played several hands. We are either fast or you are slow." Hiccup! "Who can really tell?" Alice slurred at me. I fixed our drinks, made a couple of sandwiches and headed back to my room. I walked in and he was sitting on my bed. On. My. Bed. He looked up at me with the most unsure look on his face. I felt so horrible; it looked like I had broken him. I set our food on my dresser and handed him his drink. I hope he likes them stiff like I do. I took a big gulp and sat down beside him.

"Edward, let me explain. I thought for sure you were going to tell me that you were running for the hills that it was a complete shock to hear the wonderful words come out of your mouth. You have been exposed to so much in such a short time; it had to be a little much for you. I cannot explain what I felt when I saw you sitting at that table either. I was definitely drawn to you and that is a little scary for me. My last relationship was a few years ago and it did not go well so I have some trust issues." He started to speak but I held my hand up. If I didn't get this out now then I would lose my nerve. "With that said, I would love for you to try to prove every word to me that you have said. I am torn because I don't want to rush things, but then again I want to rush things. Do you know what I mean?" I bit my lip and blushed. Now who was the blunt one? Edward got up and started walking towards the door. Oh. It completely confused me. He turned around and shot me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen. He shut the door and locked it. Whoa. He walked over to my ipod and picked it up, scrolling through the music. I saw him grin from ear to ear as he made his selection and started playing it. He walked over to the bed and pulled me to him. He started singing the words:

Just something about you

The way I'm lookin at you, whatever

You keep lookin at me

You're getting scared now, right?

Don't fear me baby, it's just Edward (nice substitution)

Feels good, right Listen

My face was starting to hurt from the smile plastered on it. He pulled me into him and I could feel his hardness. We started to move together to the music. My body started to tingle. He put his hands on my waist. We moved together so well just dancing, I couldn't wait to see the other ways we moved so well together. His hands started roaming my body. This was like an out of body experience. He moved his lips to my neck and licked from my collar to my ear. I almost had an orgasm just from that. I could hear myself breathing hard.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "I want you so bad. I can barely control myself." I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. I felt his hands move up my thighs, he wrapped them around him and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and rocked into him hard. He pushed me into the wall behind me and I moaned into his mouth. That really got him going. He pushed himself harder into me and I wished that we had no barriers between us.

"Bella, you feel so good on me." That was it, I started trying to figure out a way to get us to the bed. Aw, fuck it.

"Edward, take me to the bed. Please." He groaned and did as I asked. I kicked my shoes off and started pushing myself backward across the bed. I wanted to see him crawl to me. He stood up and pulled his shirt off. HOLY MOTHER OF MUSCLES! I am pretty sure that I let out a whimper. I watched him crawl across the bed, he and set back, took one of my ankles in his hand and started kissing it. I said a little thanks that I had shaved again this morning. He moved his way up kissing my leg as he came. He got to my inner thigh and I dropped my head back and moaned again. He skipped to my stomach and pushed my shirt up. I quickly started removing my shirt. "Bella, you are so beautiful." He took my breast in his hand and started kissing the top where there was no bra.

"So perfect." He said to himself. He worked his way back up to my mouth. He tasted so good. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel him. I reached my way down his back feeling every muscle, worked my way around to the front and started trying to unbutton his pants.

He grabbed my hands, "no Bella. This is about you. Let's make your stress go away." Oh. My. Edward. He sat me up and reached around my back with one hand, making short work of undoing my bra. "Wow Mr. Cullen, nice job!" I laughed. He looked at me with his crooked grin and said, "not my first time." Wow! I noticed the song had changed to Ayo and started giggling.

"Miss Swan, are you laughing at me? You really shouldn't be." He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "That will get you a little punishment!" He grabbed the top of my shorts and unbuttoned them. He looked up at me and laughed, brought his mouth down to my zipper and unzipped it with his teeth. This made me start giggling again.

"Laughing again are we? I am glad I amuse you, but it's time for your punishment." He pulled my shorts off revealing the tiny panties I had chosen this morning. Go me! He flipped me over pulling my ass into the air and smacked it.

"Ouch!" I cried out even though it in no way hurt.

"Oh, it hurt did it?" Let me kiss it better. He started kissing my ass up and down where he had smacked it. Then he rolled me back over.

"I like your choice in underwear. Very Nice." I blushed. He ran his finger underneath the edge, causing me to take a deep breath. "You like that, huh?" he smiled and looked at my deviously.

"Let's see how you feel about this. He bent down and used his tongue to run just under the outline of my underwear. He is killing me. My mouth was watering for him. I reached down for him wanting to tease him like he was me.

"No no. I told you, this is about you." He worked his way back up my body with his tongue and grabbed my hands holding them over my head. He brought his face to mine and licked my lips.

"Miss Swan I love licking your lips." He moved over to my jaw and nipped at it with his teeth. In one quick movement he was back down between my legs.

"These are going to have to go." He said as he pulled my panties down my legs and off. He started back at my ankles with the kissing again until he got to my thighs. I took a deep breath wanting to beg him to just do it. He started by teasing the inside of my thigh then all around where my leg meets, well you know. He licked the all around the outside, getting closer to my center each time.

"Edward," I panted, "Please I need you to" just as I started to say it, he moved his tongue right where I wanted it. Licking from the bottom all the way to the top.

"Oh!" I moaned.

"Oh, Bella you are so wet for me. I like that." God, he is so sexy. I grabbed his hair and positioned his head right where I needed it and began rocking my hips back and forth. He plunged in further, sucking and not letting go. I rocked one more time and that was all it took. My orgasm pulsed through my whole body and my head moved side to side. Oh. Yes! Thank! You! He kissed the inside of each one of my thighs and moved up the bed, rolling me to my side and spooning me. I could still feel his hardness against my behind. I can't wait to try that out.

"Edward, there are no words…" he chuckled and said, "Let's sleep Bella. I want to know what it is like to hold you all night."

* * *

**Ok... so I hope you are still liking and I hope that this chapter made up for my short chapters! It can only get better from here! **

~G


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

**MATURE CONTENT**

Chapter 9

EPOV

I woke up with a shit eating grin on my face, or should I say Bella eating. Last night had been wonderful. I didn't even care that I hadn't got off. Just seeing the look on her face was more than enough. I held her all night and slept better than I ever had before. I am going to take her somewhere today, just the two of us. As I looked around her room, I knew just where we were going. I lie there listening to her sleep and breathing in the scent of her hair. She was so beautiful especially with all the stress gone from her face. I felt her start to shift a little.

"Good morning you." I whispered in her ear. She rolled over to me and smiled. Then her face scrunched up like she realized something. She covered her mouth with her sheet.

"I am going to go brush my teeth and use the rest room, I will be back."

I started laughing at her. She hopped out of bed and closed her bathroom door. A few minutes later she came running back into the room and jumped on the bed.

"All better!" She said.

I pulled the covers to my mouth, "Do you have something I can freshen up with?"

She started laughing. "Hey I want to remember this as the night you rocked my world not as the morning I woke up with poo breath!"

She said and we both started laughing. "Yes, I happen to have a toothbrush and your own personal toothpaste if you'd rather not use mine! Thank you very much!" She was grinning so big. It was great to see her in the same mood as the night we went dancing. We both got up and headed to her bathroom.

She handed me the toothbrush and said, "I'll be right outside if you need anything else," with a smile and shut the door.

When I came back out she was laying on the bed naked. "I didn't want to get dressed in case you wanted to take a shower with me. Then I was thinking we could go get breakfast if you wanted to." She looked at me from beneath her lashes and I got hard again.

"Absofuckinlutely! But first, I need to make sure you did a proper job cleaning those teeth." I ran at her and tackled her on the bed. After we made out for a while on her bed, and did some groping, I told her I wanted to go ahead and get in the shower because I had something I wanted to do for her.

"Ok, let's get in, but first, what do you want to do for me?" She asked.

"That is for me to know, my dear." I smacked her on the ass and said "Let's get you washed up!"

"Mr. Cullen, let me get _you_ washed up!" Her shower was small and I was actually thankful for that. Being this close to her was so good for me. My whole body seemed to relax. I insisted she get under the water first and then asked her which of the 5 bottles of freakin' shampoo she would like to use. Women. She giggled and showed me and I asked her to turn around so I could wash her hair. Boy, did she ever! She turned around and stuck her ass out towards me seductively.

"Knock it off Bella. I am trying to pamper you a little, and besides you can't handle this."

She just grinned, "Oh you have no idea!" She just stood there as I worked the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp as best I could. I knew women loved that. I washed it out and started the matching conditioner; all the while she said nothing. I started to think I made her mad but as soon as I was done with the conditioner, she said, "Ok my turn!"

I just laughed as we switched places, she tried with all her might to rub against me and I just laughed. She grabbed a wash cloth and the body wash.

"I apologize in advance for the strawberry scent, but you I love that you will smell like me all day. Now, let's get you soaped up." She started with my chest and spent an admirable amount of times on my abs. Then had me turn around. She washed my back and worked her way down to my ass, then all of the sudden she reached around and started washing my cock, and when I say washing I mean stroking and the soap made the perfect lube. It startled me, which made her laugh.

"Relax Edward, it'd your turn for a little release." So I did. She spun me around to her where her lips met mine, I moaned in her mouth as she continued to work me until I came. After letting me get my thoughts straight she said, "Alright, now, let's wash your hair and get out." She kissed me and grabbed the shampoo. We got dressed with playful banter and headed in the living room. Bella gasped and turned to face the wall.

BPOV

"Emmett! What. The. Fuck!" Edward yelled. "Why are you naked? Cover your ass up!" He came up behind me, placed his hands over my eyes and steered me towards the front door. "Do you need anything, or can we just go? If we have to stay, you are going to have to cover my eyes." He laughed. Oh, no! That means that a couple of my friends are lying around naked too. I will have to kill them later. In all our fun last night, I completely forgot that they were in the other room! My face started to flush at the thought of them hearing anything. They obviously didn't hear while we were in the shower.

"Sorry, Bells." Emmett grunted. "Didn't sound like you minded seeing Edward's ass last night!" Rose added. Nice. They had heard. "Rose, Bella didn't see my ass last night, thank you. Now, we are off to get breakfast, I hope you are all dressed and this place is straightened up by the time we get back. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"I would like to take you to this really great little place I know, are you down with trying something new?"Edward asked me, a little mischievously.

"Are you supposed to mean something by that?"

"No, I just see you as the safe, eat at the same place, type." He grinned.

"Oh, really? I will have you know that I, I, ok you got me. I like routine." I told him. "But I am always willing to try anything once.

"Good to know!" He said with a smirk. Uh-oh! What have I just got myself into? We got to the restaurant and it was the cutest hole in the wall. He asked me if he could just order for me, now I know that I am supposed to be all, I am a strong independent woman; but the truth is I am a sucker for chivalry. He ordered us crab hash. At first, I turned my nose up at it, but once I tried it I found myself wishing it was bottomless. That is the type of thing you wonder why they can't have be bottomless at IHop! It was so good, but then again, it probably wouldn't be as good at IHop!

"Bella, would you mind if we went to Westfield? I would like to pick up a couple of things and I also want to make sure that we give everyone plenty of time to get dressed." He walked us to the car and opened the door for me. I made sure his door was unlocked before he got in.

"Going to the mall would be great; I really need to walk off some of this food that I just inhaled. That was wonderful, Edward. Thank you."

"My pleasure Bella." He started the car but we didn't move. "Can we play twenty questions, not literally but I would like to ask you some things?"

"Ok, sure. Ask away."

He sat there for a minute before he decided to ask, "What was your childhood like?" I thought for a minute about how I should answer. Should I sugar coat it as if he were just anyone or should I just let it all out? I have never been completely open with a guy before, but it just seemed like he wouldn't care if I told him I had traveled with the circus.

I told him about Charlie, Renee', and Phil. Everything including the cancer, the treatments and her death. It seemed like I went on forever. He just listened, genuinely interested in what I was saying. It was amazing. I have never held anyone's attention for so long. I asked him about his childhood and he told me about his dad, Carlisle and his mom, Esme and how they had traveled everywhere with the Navy because his dad was a surgeon and now Naval Surgeon General. Talking to him was so easy, just effortless. As we started walking towards the mall, he reached down and grabbed my hand. I felt my stomach do a little flip.

"I know this seems silly, but I was looking around your room and noticed that you don't have a nice purse. My mother always told me that having a nice purse is important to a woman, so I would like to get you one. Don't you dare protest either. I won't take no for an answer." He crossed his arms and really tried to stamp his foot. I started laughing.

"First of all, Edward, I would love to look at purses and if I find one that I like, then I will get one. I am quite fond of the book bag that doubles as a purse."

"Book bag?" He scoffed, "That thing is a beach bag. It's horrible. You can't carry that around anymore if you want to continue to be seen with me." He tried to keep a serious face but I was still laughing. He really was bossing me around and demanding I get a purse! Who the hell did he think he was? Did he really think that he was going to win just because he was sexy? We passed the Coach store. Wait, they have nothing but purses, why wouldn't we go in there?

"Bella, I have asked a few different ladies and those purses are ok, but you don't want to carry something around that everyone has a knock off of. We want something that stand out in the crowd like you."

"Did you just call me a sore thumb?"

"A what? A sore thumb? What the hell are you talking about, girl?" He laughed.

"You just said that in a crowd I stick out like a sore thumb!" I folded my arms and made a pouty face.

"No I didn't! Bella, come here!" He pulled me over to him and gave me a hug.  
"Oh, Bella, you are such a girl! I said you stand out in the crowd. Your beauty drowns out all around you. In a sea of fish you are a whale. Wait. No, I didn't just call you fat either!" He rolled his eyes. "You are making this much harder than need be. Let's go in this store and get you a purse before I say something else and you twist it into an insult." I just shrugged and let him lead me by hand, laughing all the way.

"May I help you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes, I would like to get a purse for my girlfriend here." I almost choked and tried to play it off with a cough. Did he just call me his girlfriend?

"Yes, sir. Miss, what kind are you looking for?"

"I think I would like a shoulder bag, one that would go with anything."

"Of course, any brand in particular in mind?" She asked me.

"I think she would like something classic. Not trendy. That way she can have it for a long time and not worry about it going out of style." The lady at the counter raised her eyebrows at him completely impressed. Watch it lady. I will take your old ass out. Ok, she was only like five years older than me. Still. She was older.

"We just got these Gucci "G Wave" bags in. They are hard to keep in stock because everyone loves the look. What do you think Miss?"

I took the bag from her and tried it on, I tried to look at the tag to see how much it was, but Edward noticed and stopped me.

"Nope. You are not allowed to see the price." He told me.

"I was just trying to see the inside." I said, not very convincingly.

"Don't worry sir, none of the prices are on the bags. Since we just received them, we have not had the chance to put them on." She batted her eyes at him and smiled as wide as she could. He laughed and ignored her.

"What do you think Bella? I think it looks really good on you!"

"I do like them but can't decide between the black and the brown. What do you think?"

"I think that we will take them both."

* * *

I hope that you guys like it, sorry it took me so long to update! I love hearing from you guys let me know what you think!

You can also follow me on twitter goose_1980


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things**

**_Twilight_, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 10

BPOV  
I loved that Edward was willing to take me out and get me something I needed. I have never had anyone spend money on me before. It felt so good. It made me nervous because I didn't want to feel like I owed him anything, but in the car on the way home, he made it perfectly clear that he just wanted to spoil me. We parked the car and went back to the apartment where everyone was. I walked into the apartment carrying my bags and Alice's face lit up.

"Bella, what do you have in those bags?" She asked like a kid that was about to get a lollipop.

"Nothing that would interest you, Alice." I told her with laughter in my voice.

"Bella, I will hurt you. Just show me."

"You know she is a tough little thing. You better just get over here and show us." Rose told me.

I walked over to them with the bags and pulled out one of the purses. It was greeted with gasps and aahhhs.

"Edward, you did well my boy!" Rose told him. Alice just sat there a little shocked; it was like she was trying to figure out if it was real or not. After some assessment, she decided that she would try to put on her poker face. I tried to suppress a grin while thinking; it's a little late for that, honey.

"Well, yes it's ok, I guess." She didn't even look up and attempt to make eye contact. "If you like that sort of thing." Rose looked over at me and we both started cracking up.

"Nice try, Alice! You should have tried to put on that poker face a little sooner, love."

"Yeah, Alice." Rose said. "We both know that you are wetting your pants over that bag." Rose said, still giggling. Alice stood up, straightened her dress, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Would anyone like a drink?" She asked us non-chalantly.

"Yes, I would love some water." Edward told her walking in her direction. "Alice, what is the matter?" He asked her in a hushed voice. It was almost as if he didn't want us to hear him ask her.

"Oh nothing." Rose and I ignored them.

"So, Bella, what is in the other bag?" Rose asked eager to find out. I scrunched my nose up and looked in Alice's direction.

"Well, Rose, I am slightly afraid to open it in front of you."

"Don't be ridiculous! I think our tiny little friend is just a whittle jealous. Your man took you shopping and we both know how she feels about shopping."

It was very strange for Alice to be acting like this. I had never seen her be less enthused about a shopping trip; whether she went or not. As soon as Edward left, I definitely confront her about it. I opened the bag and showed Rose.

"Wow! One black and one brown! That is so awesome Edward! Bella, you better be givin' up the booty for those!"  
"Rose!" Alice snapped, "That is highly inappropriate! She doesn't need to be giving up anything." I looked over at a seething Rose.

"Alice, what the fuck? You know that I was just kidding. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alice stammered, "Well, I just…" and Alice burst into tears and ran into her room. Rose and I looked at each other.

"On that note, Bella, I am going to leave I think that we are supposed to have a group dinner tonight. Let me know if that is still going to happen." He kissed me hard on the mouth. "Mmm. I better go before I lose the willpower."

Man he made me smile. I almost forgot the drama that is Alice. Almost. Rose and I walked into Alice's room.

"Ok, bitch. Spill!" Rose told her.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I just… I am so sad. Jasper found out that they are leaving in a week. They have some top secret mission that they are going on. Edward doesn't know yet and I know how close the two of you have gotten in such a short time and I hate it. I hate it that you finally found someone that makes you so happy, brings you to life and he is leaving for God knows how long!" Alice told me, tears getting heavier and heavier.

"Alice, are you talking about me or you?"

"Bella, of course I am talking about…. well all of us." Alice cried. "I know how crazy it sounds when I say that I am going to marry Jasper, but I am. I just know it. Rose, I know how you feel about Emmett; I can see it in your eyes! This is just not fair." Alice folded her arm and pouted.

"Alice, do you have the period or what?" Rose asked. "I do really like Emmett and see something great happening with him, but we had lives before those boys and we will have lives after. Besides, they won't be gone that long and we will still be able to talk to them."

"Not very often Rose. Jasper said that they will be able to email and stuff but phone calls will be limited. Plus they will be going to all these exotic places, meeting exotic women in their Navy Uniforms!" Alice let out a whimper.

"Well," I said, "We have a week to give them a little something to remember us by. If they feel the way about us that we do about them then it will be easier than you think!"

"Oh, it's on!" Rose agreed.

EPOV

I felt like I was walking on air. I loved being able to buy things for Bella and I loved that she let me. Two may have been over board but she didn't seem to mind. Her jealousy over that mouse paying me attention was great. I ate that shit up. Bella being able to put that girl in her place without her really saying anything was beautiful. As if that girl, or any other for that matter, stood a chance. The only thing weighing on my mind was Alice. What the hell was her problem? I have never experienced a girl that didn't fawn over a friend's boyfriend buying her shit. Boyfriend. Hmmm, I fucking love it.

"Dude! Where the fucks have you been?" Emmett yelled.

"Out with Bella, what's up?"

"He is pissed because he just found out that we are leaving in two weeks. Em found out when he came back to get clothes for tonight. We were going to call, but I didn't want to ruin your fun with Bella." Jasper explained.

"Fuck." I ran my hands through my hair and sat down. Two fucking weeks. I feel like I have been waiting forever to meet this girl and we've just been hanging out here wasting time for all these months without knowing that they existed. I stood up quickly and looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Get the fuck up! We have two weeks to show these women what's up. I am not just going to fucking sit here. Let's show them the best two weeks of their lives!"  
"Fuck yeah!" Emmett grumbled.

"It's on like donkey kong!" Jasper yelled. We all started cracking up. I pushed him over.

"Who says shit like that?"

BPOV

"So, do we know what the plan is for the night?" I asked the girls as they stood in front of the mirror prepping.

"Emmett just called and told me to wear something hot. I told him everything I wear is hot! Hell-o!" We all laughed at Rose. Honestly, she was right though.

"All I know is I am glad that I went shopping yesterday. Bella, I have the hottest thing for you to wear! Will you let me fix your hair for you? I want you to be a sexy minx tonight!" Alice looked over at me and winked.

I replied, "Bitch, I am always a sexy minx!" and we all laughed again.

Once Alice had me dressed and my hair done, we all went to the living room to wait for the boys. We all had on what Alice called our signature colors. Rose was in a red scoop neck dress that came just above her knee. From the front the dress almost looked conservative, then she turned and the back plunged to just above her ass. Alice was in a strappy silver dress that flowed around her knees. She had put me in an ice blue v-neck dress that required a push up bra for awesome cleavage. Hell to the yeah. We looked hot. I even had on underwear that matched my bra! Let's just say that hasn't been in my life, for a long, long, sad time. The doorbell rang bringing me out of my pity party.

"Who should get the….." Rose asked as Alice danced her way to door.

"Ladies!" Emmett said and winked.

The guys walked in and they were looking freakin' hot too. Emmett had on gray slacks with a grey vest over his blue striped button down shirt. Jasper had on blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a white dress shirt, and then there was Edward. He was dressed in a black button up shirt with a silver jacket and black pants. De-luscious. He walked right up to me and stepped to me like he had something for me and gave me his sexy ass smirk.

"Bella," He raised his left eyebrow and tilted his head; "I hope that you enjoy this evening. Let's get going." And he kissed me on the cheek. We could have just headed to my room and spent the evening in my bed and I would have been perfectly content. There was always later for that.

When we got to the restaurant, the guys held the door open for us. Then Edward led me through the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back; then he pulled my chair out for me. I secretly wondered if this was the way he always was or if he was just giving me the first date treatment.

"So, Edward, Alice was telling us that you guys are leaving in two weeks. Do you have any idea where you are heading? What will it be like?" I asked him

"Well, I am not sure where we are going or how long we will be gone. Honestly, even if I did know, I probably shouldn't tell you. I can't tell you how sorry I am about the timing. I know we have a lot to talk about, but let's talk business later and just try to enjoy the rest of the night. Is that ok with you?" he forced a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Yes, Edward, that will be fine."

For the rest of the night, we just enjoyed the food while we all made small talk. It was easy to tell that we were all trying too hard to dance around the subject that we all wanting to get to.

"Ok," Emmett slammed his fist on the table startling me. "Enough of this bullshit, we are fun people and we are not having a fun time." He waved the waiter over.

"We are ready for our check my good man." He turned to us, "We have got to get out of this place, pronto. Edward, Jasper, give me your credit cards please. He handed the waiter their cards, "Please split it between these cards. Thanks."

"Aw, thanks for dinner boys! It was great." Rose told them and Alice and I threw in our "Yeah thanks."

"Ok, let's get the fuck out of here and put those dresses to good use. It's time for you to see the moves I have to offer." Emmett told us, making us all laugh.

"Please, we saw your moves the first night we met." Rose said. He gave a little wiggle of his tush, and said, "I've got moves you've never seen. Just wait baby, just wait!"

* * *

So let me know what you think so far. I know I am not a prefessional writer so please excuse my punctuation and such! I hope you are enjoying my versions of the characters as much as I enjoy them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 11

BPOV

We walked into the club like we owned the place. Clearly we had just enough alcohol to give us the courage. Rose and Emmett didn't even bother to look for a table; they just headed to the dance floor.

"Let's hurry and get a table, I can't wait to move you around that dance floor, baby!" Jasper said with the cutest southern drawl. Man these boys were hot tonight! We finally spotted our table and sat down. Our waitress almost broke her neck trying to get to our table.

"Hey boys! How y'all doing tonight?" Alice shot me a incredulous look and I rolled my eyes.

"We're good, we're good." Jasper told her with a nod.  
"We could really use some drinks. We are going to need a pitcher of beer, and can you make us a pitcher of margaritas on the rocks too. Three beer mugs, three margarita glasses with salt on the rim of two. Thanks, hon." Jasper reached across the table to Alice and took her hands with his half grin. The waitress walked off with a huff.

"Teach her to act like my lady doesn't exist! Alright, little lady, let's get our dance on." Alice almost squealed with delight.

"Guess he told her!" I laughed.

"Yeah, Jasper is all about the southern charm. Makes it hard for a guy to compete!" Edward told me with a grin.

"I am sure that you don't have any problems, Mr. Cullen. Now, are you going to show me some moves or do I need to get one of your brothers to show me?" Edward stood up and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. I can't even tell you the song that was playing; I couldn't concentrate on anything except his eyes, hands and hips. Good lord, this man could move. He kept his hands on my hips, swaying them against him. I am pretty sure that we looked like a scene from Dirty Dancing. Only this was one of the scenes at the beginning of the film, where he is trying to teach her to dance. Three songs later, I was begging for a drink.

"Miss Swan, I am not quite finished showing you my moves." Edward grinned. "But if you must go, I understand." I just rolled my eyes and headed to the table. As I began chugging my margarita, I realized it was a margarita and stopped myself. I was half a drink away from dancing on the table if I didn't calm down. Alice must have sensed my distress because she requested a trip to the ladies.

"Wow. Bella. Edward is, uh, quite the dancer. I am a whittle bit jealous!" Rose told me as I twisted my hair up to get it off my neck. I don't know if it was the dancing, drinking or just Edward that made me so warm.

"Yeah Bells, way to go! He is freakin' hot. I mean, he is no Jasper." We all started laughing knowing that Alice was just trying to make herself feel better about Jazz. Although he definitely held his own and so did Emmett. I would have never thought that someone as big as Emmett would be so agile.

"You guys, I think that we all have scored pretty highly. I am just scared that it's all too good to be true. I mean, we found three hot ass guys that know how to treat ladies? It's a little crazy." I told them.

"You are right Bella, but for fucks sake I hope that you are wrong. I cannot wait to get that man in bed. Whew!" Rose said and we all collapsed into laughter. We all checked the mirror and headed out the door. The boys were all sitting at the table looking at us with the biggest knowing grins.

"Yeah yeah you guys can dance. So what! That doesn't mean that you can do anything else well." Rose told them trying to play it off.

Emmett smirked, "Babe. You know that you can't wait to get me into bed." Alice and I started rolling and Rose actually blushed.

She turned to us and whispered, "Shut your faces!"

"So, Bella. What did you think about my boy Edward's moves?" Jasper drawled.

"Well, he was alright. He is not as good as you Jasper!" I turned to Edward and winked. I am pretty sure I saw Jasper's head swell.

"Bel-la, shut it. I'm going to have a hard enough time convincing him that I am the only one that would give him the time of day!"

"Oh, honey. You and I both know that I only have eyes for you." We all gave a collective "aw" then Jasper added, "and hands!" wiggling his eyebrows. Man, we are in trouble. Edward let me sit for the next two songs then that damned 'Sexy Back' came on and everyone cheered. We all headed to the dance floor. Lord help me if he talks Justin to me. He will be showing me his naked moves.

At first we were just moving back and forth to the beat and doing our own thing. Then he grabbed my hips and put his leg between mine. We were moving together like we had been dance partners forever. He spun me around and I danced a little ways away so that I could dance teasingly back to him. It wasn't long before he was pulling me back. Emmett had Rose bent over and moving every which way. She looked like his puppet and I could tell by her face she loved every minute of it. Rose had never been man handled like that before. Alice was just as pleased as could be. She danced in our direction.

"Wait until you hear the next song." She gave me an evil grin and danced back to Jasper.

When the first "uhn" came on I knew. Then Prince started talking:

Good morning ladies and gentlemen

Boys and motherfuckin girls

Aw yeah. Who doesn't love this song? The three of us girls danced in a circle singing the first part of the song just moving with each other. One by one, the boys grabbed us. I was more than a little sure that we had pretty much attracted the attention of the whole club by now. The rest of the night quickly turned into a blur as we had one of the best times of our lives.

We got back to the apartment and we all headed to the couch area to sit. We only sat there for a few minutes before Alice sprang up.

"Well, I would love to hang out but I have a big morning ahead so we are going to go to bed. Come on Jasper. Good night all." Alice rushed off to her room dragging grinning Jasper behind her.

"Um, yeah, I think Rose and I are going to turn in early too." Emmett told us as he tried to point Rose in the direction of her room.

"Hold up a minute big guy, I have something I show Bella first. Why don't you go put on some music so that we don't have to hear anything coming from Alice's room please?" Rose took me by the hand and we headed to the bathroom. I looked at Rose like she was crazy. She had been talking about getting into Emmett's pants all night; I knew she wasn't having stage fright now.

"What is it Rose?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with everything that is going on. I know that you are not total sluts like Alice and I are so I just wanted to check in before I show Emmett the backwards cowgirl." I almost died when she said it. Once I got my laughter under control and had a second to think it through, I decided I had to let her know how I felt.

"Rose, I know that we have not known these boys for long, but something has happened to us all. Technically, we have been on three dates so I am not going to let tonight classify me as a slut. I am just going to go with the flow. If we end up showing each other our naked moves then I am perfectly ok with that!"

"Bella, that is fanfuckingtastic because I don't know how much longer I could have set by and twiddled my thumbs. I have got to get him into bed like NOW." Rose brushed past me, opened the door and headed back to the front room.

"Goodnight Edward. Emmett let's go to bed." Emmett looked at us, opened his mouth to say something, shut it and followed Rose.

"I have never been happier that we are all on opposite ends of this place. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you, Bella. There is really only one thing that I would like to taste and that is your lips."

I could not be happier that I shaved and wore my super sexy almost nonexistent underwear. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I felt the heat radiate down my body. He opened his mouth as his tongue caressed my bottom lip then he tugged on it with his teeth. Just then we heard a moan come from down one of the halls.

"Oh God. Please, show yourself to my room, I am going to shut off some lights and turn the music up. I will be there in just a minute."

As I walked down the hall, thinking about Edward, my stomach did a flip. I couldn't believe that I already had these feelings. I am not just some girly girl that fawns over hot guys. Wait, I totally am a girl that fawns over hot guys, but at a distance. You know, like actors and such. Not real life guys, especially Navy ones. This was different though. If I really thought about it, I could see our kids and us growing old together. I could picture myself standing in the kitchen baking with lots of kids running around.

I walked into the room and it was definitely a sight that made me so happy I was having those feelings. He was looking at the pictures on my desk. He had taken his jacket off and unbuttoned a few buttons. Enough to make me want him to unbutton more.

"Bella, you were so cute in, what is this high school?" He asked me holding up a picture of me and Charlie.

"Yes, and thanks."

"I really wish we had met sooner. I think that we are good together."

He moved across the room to me and wrapped his arms around me. He put his mouth to my ear and said, "I don't want to rush things but I haven't been able to get your taste out of my head. Just kissing you is great, but I am not going to lie, I want more."

His breathe in my ear sent chills down my core. I wanted more too but didn't want him to think I was a slut. Although the things I was doing to him in my head made me a total whore. He brought his hand up my back to my neck running his fingers through the back of my hair. He pushed my head closer to him and pressed his mouth to mine. His mouth was hot and his kiss was urgent. It set me on fire. He turned me around before I even knew what was going on to undo my dress. It fell to the floor and I felt very naked standing in my panties and bra. I was still facing away from him but I could feel him move down my body to the floor. He grabbed my ankle and picked it up.

"Here, step out of the dress please. I really enjoyed seeing you in it and plan on seeing you in it again. There's no need to risk messing it up." Aw. He cares about my clothes. He got up and hung the dress over my chair.

"Now, where was I?"

He bent down to my feet and I tried to turn around.

"No, no. Stay where you are."

He grabbed my ankle again, this time helping me out of my shoes, and then I felt his tongue on the back of my ankle and it kept moving up until he reached the back of my thigh. Oh. My. God. I was having a hard time standing. He moved his hands to the front of my thighs and held them while he continued licking me.

"Mmmmm. Isabella, your skin is so smooth." I let out a moan and gave myself a mental high five for shaving everything this morning.

"Do you like this, Isabella?"

"Yes, yes I like it." I said panting.

He stood up and moved my hair to the side. He started kissing my neck. Again, I got the chills. He turned me around and grabbed my ass pulling me against his erection. He brought his lips to my ear.

"This is what you do to me."

I moaned again. I grabbed the front of his pants and started frantically unbuttoning them and moving us to the bed. He pulled them down and I stood on them so that they were no longer an obstacle. He sat down on the side of the bed and unbuttoned his shirt while staring in my eyes. I can't believe that my panties hadn't melted by now. He removed his shirt and threw it to the floor; he grabbed my ass and brought me closer, peppering my stomach with kisses.

"Bella, your body is so sexy."

"Not as sexy as yours Edward."

He lifted me up and onto his lap so that I was straddling him. Just knowing that there were only thin layers of clothing between us was almost too much. We continued kissing and rubbing for what seemed like eternity. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him back on the bed and started pulling his boxes off. His erection was amazing. I wasn't sure if I should just stand there and salute or do something about it. I chose the latter. I decided to take him in my mouth and hand and went to work. I wrapped my hand around the base and licked his head. Then I slowly worked him with my hand before taking his head in my mouth. He put his hands in my hair.

"Oh Bella," Inhale. Exhale. "That feels so.. so .. Oh. God. Bella, I don't know how you are doing that with your tongue, but oh. God." He left me continue to pleasure him for a minute or two then he said.

"I can't take it anymore. Come here you."

He sat up and pulled me off him almost throwing me onto the bed beside him. All I could do was giggle.

"I hope you don't love these." He said as he ripped my panties off. Oh, he will be buying me another pair. He didn't mess around this time. There was no teasing. He dove right in with his tongue hitting the center perfectly. My leg gave an involuntary twitch.

"Please Edward; I need to feel you inside of me. Please. Now."

I dug my heels into his ass and brought him up to me. Using my weight, I flipped him onto his back. I had to be on top the first time he was in. He looked shocked at first but then smiled that stop you in your tracks smile. I went back down and got him nice and wet then hovered over him. As I slid onto his erection, we both let out a moan.

"HOLY SHIT!" He cried out, boosting my confidence. I rocked back and forth just taking all of him in.

"Edward, you are so hard."

"It's all for you baby."

I started moving up and down his shaft reveling in the feeling.

"You are so wet and feel so good."

"It's all for you baby." I told him and smiled.

"Oh, in this position, you feel too good. Over you go."

He flipped me on my back and got between my legs, and started licking me again. It didn't take long for me to come undone calling his name. I guess that was all he needed. He pushed himself between my legs. Him entering me this time was just as good as the last. We both let out moans again. I started matching his thrusts with my own, knowing that I couldn't last much longer.

"Bella, how do you feel about behind?"

"Um, behind? Like my behind? I feel like you should never ask me that again."

Edward started cracking up and a hurt look crossed my face.

"Oh baby! That's not what I was talking about. I just was trying a nice way to say doggy style. How do you feel about doggy style?"

My face turned beat red.

"Um, I am fine with doggy style. Let's do it."

He started kissing me hard; I think it was just to reassure me. Whatever the reason, it worked and I got lost in the kissing until he broke away. He scooted off the bed and stood beside it. I followed his lead.

"Bend over the bed my beautiful Bella. Please." I did as he asked. I could feel him rub the head up and down until he found the right spot and then he entered me. First it was slow, and then he pushed his rock hard dick in all the way.

"Oh! Baby! Yes! Harder! Harder!" I could feel myself getting close. He had his hands on each of my hips pounding into me.

"Bella, let's get back on the bed please, I want to see your face when you come."

I did as he asked and climbed back on the bed.

"Edward, I want to be on top, you lie down please."

He did as I asked. I straddled his body, and crawled down towards his feet so that I could give his dick proper lubrication. I licked his head and got it as wet as I could then licked the length of his shaft a couple of times.

"Bella, baby, that feels so fucking good but I want to be inside you."

I climbed back up his body locked our hands together then pushed myself down onto his dick. We moaned at the same time. Just sliding it in almost made me come. I rocked up and down using our hands to steady me.

"Edward, I am going to come, please come with me."

"Oh Bella."

That was all it took. It felt so good to hear him say my name. My insides started to clench and he thrust twice more and came undone.

He bent down to kiss me and lay beside me. I turned to face him and he stroked my hair.

"Bella, I don't know if this is true for you but I hope it is. I have never felt that with anyone. It felt like we were connected in a way that was beyond, I mean it was, very erotic. Every move you made, we made. I. I am speechless."

* * *

The Prince song that is playing is Pussy Control, if you haven't heard it, go find it and listen. I dare you to try not to dance to it! It's been a favorite for a long time.

Anyhow, hope you are enjoying it. Let me know :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

The next morning I woke up alone. I thought that last night was all a dream until I rolled over and something crinkled underneath me.

Bella,

I went to get us breakfast.

Stay where and how you are!

E

Hmmm. I am pretty sure that he would want me to freshen up before he got back. I jumped up and went to the bathroom so that I could make myself presentable. I took one look in the mirror and almost shrieked. I had major sex hair! Ok, so 'how you are' plus a ponytail, an empty bladder, and fresh breathe, I shrugged and thought, he probably wouldn't notice. I thought about putting on clothes, but why would I do that? If he started to notice the ponytail I could just show him a boob or something. I tucked myself back into bed, grabbed a book and waited patiently. Thirty minutes later I was getting pissed, well concerned. Ok, pissed. Where the hell did he go to get breakfast? Starbucks was on the corner from our apartment. Then I started to actually get concerned and looked for my phone. I had five texts from him, a missed call and a voicemail. I listened to the voicemail first. All I could hear was Alice and Jasper talking then Edward, then Rose and Emmett. What the hell? I checked the number, it was his. So I started reading the texts.

**_alice hostage kitchen help_**

**_realy help_**

**_now all of them _**

**_gggrrrrrrrrrr_**

**_alice caught me says you come out we all go bfast_**

Ugh! I hate that little Alice! He wanted to bring me breakfast in bed and then I am sure he was going to help me work it off. Even if that wasn't in the plan; it was going to happen. I got myself dressed and went into the living room where they were all sitting.

"Ah, good morning Bella." Emmett winked.

"Ponytail, huh?" Rose asked "Good way to cover up the sex hair!"

I looked at her and saw her hair up too. Alice however had full hair and game face on. Maybe she just didn't have the night we had. Poor Alice. I would have thought Jasper was better than that in bed. You know, being a southern gentleman and all. Edward got up and walked across the room to kiss me.

"Good morning and sorry. She caught me leaving and held me hostage. I was hoping that your ringer was on and you would be able to rescue me immediately." I winkled my face.

"Sorry. I am so sorry."

"Everyone, let's get to breakfast, Bella took so long that I am now starving." Alice said causing me to roll my eyes.

"You didn't have to wait, you know? You could have let Edward get us breakfast like he wanted." _And let me have round two…._

"I am famished. A night at the rodeo usually does that to me." Emmett said and Rose blushed. She actually blushed. Then she punched Emmett in the arm. The look on my face must have been that of amazement because she punched me in the arm too.

"Shut your face." She said and walked to the door. I just started giggling.

"What's so funny Bells?" Alice asked.

The look that Rose shot me told me it was safer to just shut my face. So I said nothing and headed to the door too. We took the short walk to Mike's down the street. It was an old diner with great breakfast. We didn't even have to say where we were going everyone just knew.

"I can't believe you guys come here." Jasper said as we sat down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we come here all the time and I would've noticed you for sure." He finished.

"We only get to come here when all three of us have the morning off, which is not very often." Rose told the group. Something vibrated in my pocket, startling me. I still had not turned my ringer back on.

**_Just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful this morning._**

**_Sex obviously agrees with you. _**

I blushed from head to toe looking over at him. He wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed my thigh._ Check please! _

"Bella, something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Alice. Not unless you are asking me if I am slightly annoyed with you and wanted me to tell everyone, if so then yes." Alice giggled.

"What's new?"

**_Thanks! Sex agrees with you to Mr. Cullen. I was hoping to let it agree with you some more this morning._**

I reached over and squeezed his… well; let's just say inner thigh area. He looked down at his lap and grabbed his phone. He typed on it fast and furious, turned to me and gave me a smirk that said "take that". My phone vibrated and I grabbed it to read it.

**_Bella, Bella, Bella. That will get you fucked. _**

I let out a huge gasp. My face immediately heated up and turned red. Oh, he wants to play dirty huh? I looked around to see if anyone had noticed my face. Everyone was oblivious, staring at their menus deciding on something to eat. All I could think about was would Edward could be eating. Oh, I have turned into quit the perv! The waitress came over to take our drink order and I realized that I hadn't even looked at the menu. I picked it up and ordered pancakes and sausage. As he ordered, I started thinking about the war he had started and my strategies for retaliating. My phone vibrated again.

**_Bella, quite the coincidence I was planning on serving you sausage for breakfast too. _**

I started giggling, causing everyone to look up.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I was thinking about you and the rodeo. Where would you get a hat big enough to fit that melon?" Edward asked. Everyone starting laughing except Emmett who muttered something like,

"Fuck you, man"

**_Eddie, my boy don't make promises you can't keep_**

Ok, ok. It was slightly weak. It was a starting point for me though. He picked up his phone and scoffed. Scoffed! Oh ho ho. It was on.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Emmett asked.

"I need to get my car washed." Edward said.

"You and that damn car. You treat it like it's your bitc… uh… woman." Emmett stammered.

"Excuse me? Did you almost call his car a bitch referring to it like it was his woman? Therefore calling a woman a bitch? So, Mr. McCarty, am I your bitch?"

Rose's face gave away every feeling of anger she had. It looked like Emmett was trying to curl in on himself so that he was smaller. He gave her his most pitiful face and said:

"Rose, honey, I am so sorry. See, it's a bad habit that I have because I have never been with someone that I really respected. Really it's a term of endearment. If you want I could be your bitch!"

We all started cracking up. Big Emmett just said that he wanted to be Rose's bitch! I loved it.

"Oh, you will be my bitch alright."

The waitress walked up with our food just in time.

"Thank goodness for quick service, eh, Em?"

"Yes. Thanks for pointing that out Alice!"

Emmett started stuffing his face immediately. I couldn't help but giggle. I felt my phone vibrate again and took a deep breath.

**_Bella, I never make promises I can't keep and I promise._**

He really thinks he's something doesn't he? Who am I kidding? He has every reason to be cocky.

**_Edward, prove it._**

I felt so proud of myself. I thought that was the best come back ever! Genius even.

**_Oh, Miss Swan, I plan to_**

Well, he wins. My panties evaporated from the heat between my legs. I looked over at him and he gave me that sideways smirk. _Check please!_

We finished breakfast and I couldn't wait to get him alone. I tried my best to think of a plan to get rid of our friends.

"Alice, did you know that Nordstrom's is having a huge sale today? Are you going?" I tried my best to be cool about it.

"Of course I know about it Bella, but I would rather just hang out with… oh who am I kidding? Jasper, please tell me you have a secret love for shopping."

"I would love to join you. I need to get a few things myself."

Yes! Two down, two to go. Shit. Rose was going to be a lot harder. Then Emmett spoke up.

"I kind of need to get a few things from there too. Rose, do you want to go, I am sure we can find something for you."

I looked around baffled. This is crazy. It happened too fast. It was too easy.

**_Oh, nice one. You're in trouble now._**

I tried my hardest to suppress a smile. The sides of my mouth couldn't stop it though.

"Bella, are you two joining us?" Alice. Damn her.

"No, I have other plans for Bella. Sorry ladies. Besides the only reason those two are going is because they want to try to show me up for the purses. Good luck gentlemen. Bella, let's go."

Stunned faces stared at us. I started cracking up. Way to throw your buddies under the bus. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the restaurant.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I've had enough of the cock blocking this morning. Alice and her 'let's all go to breakfast, let's all go to dinner'. Why is your friend so afraid to be alone?"

"Are you being serious because you're tone is a little harsh and I really don't care for it." I told him trying to stifle a grin.

"I'm sorry, I want you so bad all I can think about is getting back to your room and proving myself to you. It's hurting my filter a little bit. Maybe you shouldn't ask me anything else right now."

He started laughing but I think he was pretty serious. He was very amped up. Enough that it started to worry me a little bit.

"I thought you needed to wash your car?"

He just looked at me incredulously.

"Not today. Did you hear what I said? I am going to take you back to your room and prove that I never break a promise Bella. I am so serious."

We got to our apartment building and I started fumbling in my huge new purse for the keys.

"Here," He said in a smooth, sexy voice, "Let me help you."

He took the keys and handed them to me with a smile. He cocked his eyebrow and said, "A little flustered, are you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no but the answer was yes. A little. I put the key in the door and turned the knob. I felt him breathing on my neck. It made me scrunch my shoulders and close my eyes then I felt the chills down my spine. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me into him, I could feel the bulge in his pants on my ass. Oh. God. I turned and started kissing him. His kiss was hot and full of lust. He backed me into the apartment, keeping his mouth on mine. He grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me up; I wrapped my legs around him. He was moving to lay me on the couch when all of the sudden he put me down and spun me behind him.

"Bella, get out of the apartment and call the police. Tell them someone has broken in and they may still be here."

He kept his voice completely calm. I looked around and let out a gasp. The whole apartment was torn apart.

"There is a baseball bat in the closet." I told him and turned to walk into the hall. I froze as I thought what if whoever did this is out here? I walked back in the apartment and noticed Edward already had the bat.

"What if they're out there?" I whispered to him trying not to panic.

"I hate to ask you this but can you get in the closet? At least I know no one is in there. I think I saw a flashlight on your keychain. Call the police then call Alice and tell her to send the boys back here now."

I nodded, kissed him and ducked into the closet. I called the police and told them about the break in and that the person was still in the apartment, they were sending a squad car right away. I called Alice and asked her to speak to Jasper.

"Bella, why are you whispering?"

"Alice, please put Jasper on the fucking phone right now!" I whisper shouted.

I heard Alice tell them that there was something wrong and hand the phone to him.

"Bella what is wrong?"

"Someone broke in the apartment and trashed it. They might still be in here, Edward has a bat and is looking around and I am in the motherfucking closet. The cops are on their way too."

Jasper disconnected the phone. An eternity later, Edward came to the closet. He banged on it scaring the shit out of me. Ok, he tapped on it. Whatever. I am hiding in a fucking closet.

"Bella, Bella honey I am opening the door."

He did and helped me up. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Baby whoever did this is gone. I've looked everywhere. We shouldn't touch anything else though. Let's go in the hallway. Can you call the police back and tell them no one is in here? I will call Jasper and tell him it's ok. Wait, are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. I can't believe I hid in the closet like a pussy. I just panicked like an idiot. I've never had this happen before, I mean the pussing out. My Dad is a fucking cop."

Dear God, please help me stop babbling to this gorgeous man and embarrassing myself. Although I am having this prayer time I am pretty sure that my mouth is still moving.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled in my face, "You. Are. O.K."

"Oh God, I am so sorry. I can't. Mouth won't." I sat on the floor while hitting the call back button on the phone. Believe it or not, I was able to tell the cops that the perpetrators were gone. Yes, I said perpetrators. My dad is a cop. The operator told me that the patrol cars were just outside; she'd send an officer in while the others canvassed the area.

I was so mad at myself for panicking. I have gone over things like this in my head several times. In my head, they play out a little differently. For one, I am not hiding; I am bad-ass Bella, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment Bella. Karate, unagi, salmon skin roll Bella. Not hiding in a closet Bella. Ugh! I looked over and realized that Edward was standing at the door talking to the police and showing them in the apartment. Finally Jasper and Emmett fire out the stairwell door huffing just as the elevator door dings and Rose and Alice walk out like nothing is going on. Rose looks over at them and coolly says, "I told you to just take the elevator."

Jasper rushes right over to me ignoring Rose.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, we are fine," Edward explained, "We were preoccupied when we walked up and didn't notice the lock had been fucked with. We got inside before we noticed. I am so fucking pissed at myself. I could have gotten you killed, us killed."

"Edward it's not your fault. This was completely unexpected." Alice told him while she rubbed my arm trying to soothe me.

"Alice is right, Edward. Who the fuck does shit like this?" Jasper asked.

"Someone that wants to get their ass kicked that is who!" Emmett boomed followed by, "Let those motherfuckers try it again. As a matter of fact, we are camping out here for the night again. I dare them to show up."

* * *

Ah Emmett, Always looking for the fight! So what did you think?

Btw, the unagi salmon skin roll is a reference from Friends, if you haven't seen that episode, you should look it up on youtube! It's hilarious!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners. Yadda yadda yadda **

Chapter 13

The police were able to get a couple of fingers prints. They said that it looked like it was just one person. I couldn't think of anyone that would want to tear our apartment apart. Then the insurance company called and it all came rushing back to me. I had to sit down and put my head between my legs. Alice spotted me and came right over.

"Bella? What is wrong honey?"

"Alice. It's James. It has to be. The insurance company just called to let me know that my truck was totaled and I could pick up the check anytime. I mean its way too coincidental. I have never had anyone pissed at me until then."

Alice looked like she was trying to put all the pieces together. Finally she grabbed her phone and started texting someone. I assume it was Jasper.

"I am going to get Emmett and Rose; they should get in here to hear this."

Jasper and Edward had gone back to their rooms to get clothes and to let Ben know that they'd be staying at our apartment until "further notice". Edward didn't want to leave me but I insisted he try to walk some pent up energy off. When he finds out it was James, he is going to flip the fuck out. Emmett, Rose and Alice walked in the room. Great, I am going to have to go over this a lot.

"What's up Bells?" Rose asked.

"Alice, did you text Jasper?" I asked her.

"Yes they are on their way back."

"Ok, can we please just wait for them to get back so we don't have to keep going over it?"

They all agreed. Emmett flipped the television on and put it on sports. Thank goodness. I hate the news and am pretty sure it would send me over the edge. There was a knock at the door and Emmett shot up like his ass was on fire.

"I'll get it." He walked over to the door and yelled in his deepest voice "Who dat?"

I rolled my eyes and started laughing. I couldn't be happy that he was trying to make us comfortable.

"Emmett, it's us. Open the damn door." Edward yelled.

Emmett opened the door and Edward rushed over to me. Thankfully I had composed myself and sat up before he came in.

"Bella, what is going on?"

I explained to everyone that I put it all together after the insurance company called. I had completely forgotten about my truck in my Edwardisfucktastic haze. No one really had any questions everyone just understood that things would be different now. We would never walk around carefree again until this psychopath was caught. Why did I have to be the one to permanently piss off the nut job?

After we got the apartment as close to back together as we could and all the glass picked up; I called the detective to let him know what my theory. He told me that he would check with the officers that had taken the report on the truck vandalism to see if they had any prints. He also let me know that he would be in the building today interviewing neighbors and he would call me before he came by to speak with me.

We all had to get back to our normal working lives tomorrow. I had work, the boys had drill or whatever, Alice had work, and Rose had classes. I was not looking forward to going in, but at least I had Jacob to watch over me.

We ordered Chinese food for dinner and just tried to relax. I had two glasses of wine to try to calm my nerves but all it really did was make me horny. This was actually a good thing because nothing could take my mind off things like sex with Edward. We all decided to go to bed early. I think we all had the same thing on our minds.

"Bella, let's take a shower. Can I help you take your clothes off?" Edward asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Damn. He was good! He came over to me and just held me.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will not let that asshole touch you. Tomorrow morning after I take you to work I am going to have some new locks installed. Uh, how many keys should I have made?"

"Well I will talk to the girls; I know I wouldn't mind you having one since you have become an emergency contact for me. I am sure they would like one for Jasper and Emmett as well."

He was slowly undressing me while we spoke. He lifted my arms up and took off my shirt.

"I am so proud of you for today. You held it together very well even if you were disappointed with yourself."

He reached around and undid my bra. He began to spread kisses all over my chest stopping at my right nipple. He flicked it with his tongue.

"Thanks but I would hardly say I held it together well. I am still very disappointed in myself though."

He sucked my right nipple then moved to the left, caressing one while his mouth was on the other.

"Bella, you are amazing in every way possible."

He reached down and started unbuttoning my shorts peppering my belly with kisses. Then he nibbled on my hip bones. God, how did he know? I could feel myself getter wetter by the minute.

"Edward you are so fucking hot. You make me want you so bad."

I pulled his shirt over his head then he lifted my leg, bending it and put my foot on his shoulder. He looked up at me with a devilish grin before he went to work kissing my inner thigh.

"Oh, God." I tilted my head up and let my body start to relax.

He started teasing my clit with his tongue. I almost collapsed at the first lick.

"Edward, I don't think I can stand much longer."

He lay back giving me full access to his pants. I made short work of pulling them and his boxers off. He pulled me to him until I was sitting on his face. He licked and sucked and lapped up all he could of me. It felt so good. I stood up quickly flipping around so that I could pleasure him at the same time. Plus I needed to be touching his cock. I began stroking it with my hand while I massaged his balls. I took his head in my mouth and licked the tip. I could taste the pre come and it tasted good. Just knowing that I turned him on enough to bring it out almost made me come. He had started sucking on my clit and I was so close.

"Edward, I am going to come and I really want you inside me first."

He let me up and I turned to ride him. I slide down his shaft and we both moaned.

"Bella, you are so tight and wet for me. I love it."

I loved the way he felt like he barely fit inside me. The way that his body felt was amazing too. I ran my hands across his stomach and moaned. I hadn't felt abs like these in, well ever. He grabbed my hips and lifted me off of him.

"Bella I love the way you feel from behind. Is that ok with you?"  
"Yes." I panted.

I stood up and bent over the bed. He grabbed me by my hips and pushed his cock into me.

"Oh. Edward. You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good."

"Bella, I want you to come in my mouth. Lay back on the bed."

I did as I was told and he moved down between my legs to my hot wet center. I began to rock my hips running my hands up my stomach and grabbing my own breast.  
"Edward I'm going to … oh Edward."

I laid there for a minute; he got to his knees, grabbed his cock and rubbed the head up and down against my slick folds causing me to quiver. Then he pushed into me causing us both to moan.

"Bella, your pussy feels so good."

"God, Edward I am going to come against fast. Please come with me."

We both came quickly calling out each other's names.

About an hour later, we were finally in the shower. He washed my hair and body for me. Taking special care of me in the entire time. We got out and he handed me a towel for my hair and then dried my body for me. A girl could definitely get used to this. We got in bed; I laid my head on his chest and was out for the night.

The next morning we got up and all was quiet in the house. Everyone must have gone out already. Finally having the house to ourselves made me wish that we had more time to just lounge around for the day. Unfortunately, real life beckoned.

"What would you like for breakfast, my lady? I have about thirty minutes before I have to leave."

"Let's just go get some Starbucks. I need coffee and I can get oatmeal from there too. Is that alright with you honey?"

"Of course it is."

Edward drove me to work and walked me into the restaurant. I tried to talk him out of it in the car but he insisted.

"Is Jacob in? I would like to speak with him about James and find out if he has any knowledge on his history."

"Will that make you feel better?"

He smiled and said, "Yes it would."

"Well, I guess I will get him then."

"Why don't I just come with you? Maybe I can talk to him in his office."

I rolled my eyes and lead the way. I was trying not to be annoyed because it was all chivalrous and masculine, but geez it was hard.

"Hey Jacob, do you remember Edward?"

"Yes, hey Edward, how are you man?"

Jake stuck his hand out and grabbed Edward's giving it a manly shake. Ugh! Men! Sometimes I think it would be easier if they would just whip out their dicks and get it over with.

EPOV

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to Jacob alone?"

"Uh, sure whatever. Jake where would you like me?"

I can just imagine all the things that were going through his mind. _Where would you like me?_ In his bed Bella, with you underneath him. I shook my head to get the thoughts out before I punched him in the throat and he had no idea what for.

"Bella, I would like to train you in here first but since Edward would like a word, I will have you go out and make sure that all of the staff made it in. Also could you make sure the specials are on the board as well as anything we are out of? Thanks."

Bella reached over to kiss me on what looked like the cheek but I turned my head so we could get a full lip lock. I wanted him to see that she wanted me to kiss her. I wouldn't push her too far but just enough so that he knew what was up. Bella looked at me and then Jacob and then giggled. Clearly she thought I was an idiot. She walked off and we both watched her then I turned to Jacob and gave him the stink eye. Jacob cleared his throat.

"So, what did you need to speak with me about, Edward?" He said my name like it was a disease.

"I was wondering if you could enlighten me on all things James. I know you were here when he busted up Bella's truck but I am sure Bella hasn't had time to tell you what happened yesterday morning while we were at breakfast."

I gave Jacob all the details and he told me that all he had on James was a name, address, and social security stuff. All the basics an employer would have. He told me that James used to work at a bar across town and the guy that had managed it had gotten fired for sexual harassing a girl that worked there so there was no one to give him a reference. He talked to the owner and he said as far as he knew James was a stand up guy. He had even come forward against the manager and let him know that it was all true. I see the anger in Jacob's eyes as he spoke. He told me that one of the waitresses had come forward and said that James had made some advances on her but he flipped it around and told Jacob that it was the girl trying to get a promotion by offering James something on the side. Since James had worked there for so long, without any complaints, Jacob had no other choice but to believe him. Jacob said that he had security cameras installed the day that happened to Bella's truck so from now on there would be no issue. He also had them mounted where you couldn't see them. He gave me his word that he would be watching out for Bella at all times. He told me that he had always played the protector role in her life since her father had asked him to during his last visit.

The fact that he had talked to Bella's Dad and taken on the role of the protector enveloped me with jealousy. That is my job. She is my life now. I got the name of the bar where James previously worked. I would go right over and check that out. I needed to learn as much about the enemy as possible to prepare to take him out. Just as I turned to leave Jacob's office, Bella returned.

"Jake, everything is in order. The staff is all here, the specials are up, we are out of tuna steaks, but that is all. I called Ben and he should have more sent over by the end of the evening. He was pleased to hear that they were selling better than we anticipated."

I smiled at my girl. She was brilliant when her mind was set on a certain task. She didn't quit until she had the mission she set out to do, accomplished.

"Bella, I'm heading out. I will be here to pick you up at nine. Call me if you get off earlier."

"Thanks, Edward." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Worry did. As I left I wondered if I was causing her more anxiety than necessary with this whole James situation. I guess we would find out soon enough.

I headed over to the bar James worked. I walked in and asked to speak with the current manager. The hostess looked at me sideways, but went to get the manager just the same. A leggy, strawberry blonde dressed a little provocatively came sauntering up to the hostess stand.

"Hello, my name is Tanya, I am the manager, and how may I help you?"

She looked me up and down and licked her lips. Is this slut serious? I wouldn't give her the time of day before Bella.

"Hi. My name is Edward; I had some questions for you about a former employee. Actually, you may not even be able to help me. It may have been before you were here."

"Well, I will do my best to give you _whatever_ I can."

Nice job with the double entendre. I had to force myself from rolling my eyes.

"Please, follow me, let's sit down and discuss this. Keep in mind that I am not really supposed to talk about former employees."

We sat down in a booth, thank goodness, because I didn't want to sit next to her at a table.

"The employees name was James Hunt. It's been several years since he worked here. Do you remember him?"

When I said his name, Tanya gave an involuntary shudder and her face immediately froze. Oh, yeah she remembered him. Her whole demeanor changed. She went from a over confident woman to a insecure girl, and all I had done was say his name.

"Um, could you tell me why you are asking?"

After seeing that she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, I explained everything from the first interaction with him in Bella's restaurant to the apartment being torn apart. As I recalled the story of helping Bella up, I remembered what he said to her, "you shouldn't be hanging all over guys," then he stammered, "customers like that." Holy shit. He was clearly jealous. It all made sense now. It's like he thought she was his or something. What a fucking freak.

"Ok, Edward, I don't even like hearing his name as you can plainly see. Let me tell you what happened when he was here."

When she was finished telling me I was seriously afraid for Bella's life. I had to figure out what to do and I had to do it quickly.

* * *

OK! I am getting excited for all the chapters coming up! I hope you are too! Love the drama. I know you do too otherwise, you wouldn't be on here reading this! :)

Show me some love people! Review, review review! I need feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

**Ok people, this part of the story contains some assault and battery, and I in no way condone that but bad guys do bad things...**

Chapter 14

"Wait, you mean that he just works across town? He has only been minutes away?"

She leaned down and put her head between her legs.

"Are you ok? Can I get you.. uh.. something?"

She shook her head and then took a few minutes to get herself back together.

"I am sorry. I have anxiety attacks since the whole Ja..Ja… situation. Edward, I have to tell you that this is not good news for your Bella. The last girl that he… well, let me start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath and started telling me the whole story.

"I started working here about a year after he had. I guess he had already developed an attachment to Angie, but no one knew about it. He was always finding subtle ways to touch her or say things to her about how he would "punish" her. It was so awkward but she needed the job and we honestly didn't think much of it. We just thought he was extra douche-y. Then it got worse because he found out that she was dating someone. We were all talking about Angie's second date in the kitchen at break time. We looked up and he was standing there staring at us. He was in a bad mood the rest of the night. He was slamming things around, yelling at all of us. Someone complained about their food or something that was sitting in Angie's section and he flipped out on her. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her telling her that such a mistake was beneath her. Yeah, he said beneath her. I mean, who would say something so weird when you are talking about an order mistake?"

She shook her head as if she was replaying the whole thing in her mind and trying to get it out.

"Anyway, he left marks on her arms that night. She told the manager the next day and he said he'd talk to the owner about it and see how to proceed. Well, guess who the owner was? His fucking father. We couldn't believe it when Mike told us. Mike got fired two days later and James became the manager. At first we didn't know. James told us that Mike just up and quit and he was promoted since he'd been there the longest. We all immediately started looking for other jobs, but then he told us that he had heard some of us were looking for new jobs and if anyone called asking for a reference he would tell them how horrible we were. As he said it, he made a point of looking at Ange. We were all just biding our time until we could find something else. Angie had went to the police and told them what happened, but by the time she got the nerve to report him, the marks he had made were gone. So, as you know, without proof, they would do nothing. Finally, Jess, this other waitress ran into Mike. He told her what happened to him and that he was opening a diner a few blocks over. He said that he would hire all of us as soon as it opened which was only a few weeks away. We all thought that we were rescued. James seemed to be better over the next week. He apologized to Angie and told her that it would never happen again. Finally we got word from Mike that his diner was opening in two weeks and we could go ahead and come over to start training, learning the menu, etc. So, we all went into work that night and decided that we would just fuck James over. Sorry, screw. Anyhow, we all cleaned out our lockers and started walking out. We got to the parking lot and everyone was in their cars, all of the sudden he came running out. Angie had just got her door shut and locked and he like, charged her car. I had never seen anything like it. He had this crazy look in his eyes. I thought he was going to rip her door handle off. I called the police and when they got there he fought them. They had to tase him. The officer that Angie had talked to before called her and told her to get with this detective and let him know what had happened in the past. They decided that she should get a VPO that way when he got out, she would at least be a little protected. His Dad bailed him out of jail and the detective contacted Angie to let her know that he got out the day before. They had overlooked her paperwork and forgot to let her know. Well, her boyfriend and she were staying at her apartment and he went out to get dinner and had begged her to come with him but she insisted that she needed to just take a bath and relax and that she would be fine. Of course, that is never how it is, right? James had been in her apartment all day long. He was hiding in the office closet. As soon as Ben left, he came out of the closet and grabbed her. He had a gun and took her back to his house. He told her that he couldn't believe that she had betrayed his love the way she had." Tanya shuddered again.

"He held her hostage and did awful things to her. He finally was caught and they had him committed. His Dad sold the place, to Mike actually, and moved out of state. They notified Angie that he was getting out like two years ago but we all assumed that he had moved with his Dad because he never even tried to contact her as far as we knew. His last name was actually Hunter, but I knew as soon as you said it, it had to be the same twisted fuck. Sorry. Your story confirmed it. You have to contact this detective. His name is Garrett, Garrett Strong. There is no way in hell he has forgotten this case."

"Thank you so much Tanya. You have no idea how much you have helped me. Here is my number, please call me if there is anything else. Wait, Angie and Ben were their names? Is Ben in the Navy?"

"Yes of course. They both grew up here; they'd actually met in high school. Ben had to take a year leave from the academy to stay with her. She was real messed up. She seems to be over it now. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thank you for your time."

I got in my car and I was shaking. I had to get myself under control. I had a bunch of shit to take care of before I picked Bella up. First, I had to call Em and Jazz and fill them in. I also needed to find out the detectives name and let Ben know that he was not out of the woods like we thought.

"FUCK!" I screamed and banged on the steering wheel. How was I going to protect her while I was gone? We didn't even know how long it would be. I finally got my shit together. I dialed Em first.

"Hey dude, where's Rose?"

"She had classes all day and she was working tonight, why what's up?"

"What about Alice, do you know where she is?"

"She is at work dude, what the fuck?"

Emmett was not one for patience.

"I just had to make sure that they were ok, I need you and Jasper to get Ben and be ready when I get there. There is some major fucking shit I need to talk to you about. Can you do that for me?"

"Are you fucking kidding? We have a major Seals game going on, there are like ten of us playing. If I leave I will never hear the fucking end of it."

"Emmett, I am not fucking kidding. I have never been more serious in my life asshole. Get off your fucking ass, get Jasper, get Ben, and get outside. I will be there in ten."

I dialed information for the non emergency number to the police station and asked for detective Strong. They connected me and I asked him if he had time to meet and what it was regarding. His immediate response was yes and he was available right now. I told him I would be there in twenty.

When I pulled up the guys were waiting. Emmett had an incredible look of annoyance on his face. Jasper was smirking and Ben didn't know what to do with himself. He looked nervous.

"This better be FUCKING good dude. My team was up asshole." Emmett practically yelled at me.

"Shut up. Thank God you are better in real life than you are on that fucking game or I'd be watching my back constantly." I told him.

Ben and Jasper starting laughing and I joined them. I was trying to get everyone relaxed before I dropped the bomb on them.

"So, Ben, where is Angela today?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"She actually went to visit her Moms in Florida for a few weeks and since we are leaving in a few days, I told her I would rather her go now that way I don't have to worry about whether or not she got there since we won't be able to contact them for a little while."

Thank goodness, that was one less person I had to freak out.

"So, you talked to her and she already made it?"

"Yes she was lying on the beach when I talked to her about an hour ago. She is very excited about being down there. Why are you so concerned with Angie all the sudden?"

"Yeah, you were concerned with all the ladies, what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Ok… here is the deal…"

I filled them in on everything and let Ben take over when it came to the Angela parts. He was flipping the fuck out. He told that James had tortured Angela until she said that she loved him and would always be his. He said that there were things that happened that she still couldn't talk about to this day.

"I am sorry Ben. I had no idea that it was you. I don't know how you haven't run into him sooner. Wait, you did. You had to see him at the restaurant the night we met Bella and Rose. Remember the asshat manager? That was him!"

"No it wasn't that guy had short black hair and glasses. Oh my god. He has completely changed his appearance. When Angie worked at the restaurant with him he was fat, with long blonde hair, I never saw him with glasses. I would have never known it was the same guy. FUCK!"

Emmett and Jasper tried to comfort Ben the best they could. Obviously it was harder for Emmett.

"I am going to have to kill this guy. That is all there is to it. How the fuck can I leave in a walk and a half knowing he is still out there? I can't. I just can't."

While Jasper tried to console Ben Emmett asked where we were going. I told him we were headed to the police station to talk to the detective that handled the original case. Ben was beside himself with anger. I couldn't be happier than Angela was not here.

We walked into the station and asked to speak to the detective. We were shown to his office and told that he would be with us shortly. Ben had started to calm down but I didn't know how much more he could take. He was right we only had eleven days before we left. Fuck. We had to get this shit figured out fast. Two men entered the room. The first one sat at the desk so I assumed that was detective Strong. He was about the same size as Emmett, which completely took me by surprised. Usually these detectives were small guys, ok, the detectives on tv shows were small anyway. The other guy that came in looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. He looked a lot younger and was a little smaller than me.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, thank you for coming in so fast." Detective Strong said, "This is Detective Clearwater, he is working Mrs. Swan's case. I wanted him to join us so that we could go over everything together. He also has a couple new developments in the case for you."

I told that detectives everything I knew. Ben and Detective Strong filled in the gaps. The story was long and every time I heard it, I felt a little sicker. This shit was real. I found a girl I was falling for and her life was possibly in danger. Fuck my life.

"Well," Detective Clearwater said, "First of all I would like you to call me Seth. Secondly, I have news that proves that this is all the same guy. They were able to lift prints from Bella's truck also some DNA. At some point he had been in the cab of her truck, there were some, uh, hairs in there. When Garrett told me about the case, I started researching and found the DNA left from, the prior case. I am waiting to hear back from the lab, but with his history they were willing to put a rush on it for me. Also, I spoke with the building manager and he actually has surveillance cameras on their building so I was able to get a good look at the guy that did this. I just got back from Mr. Black's pub and he was able to confirm that it was this James character. I also introduced myself to Mrs. Swan so if she saw me around; she wouldn't think I was just another weirdo. We are going to do everything we can to protect Mrs. Swan and her friends."

Garrett spoke up and asked Ben where Angela was and was just as comforted as I was to learn that she was in Florida. They asked about the locks, which I had yet to change and suggested a guy that could change them for me that was discreet. That way there wasn't a van parked outside that made it obvious where he worked just in case. They also wanted Bella to come in a.s.a.p. so they could get her a VPO, they thought Alice and Rose should get one too just to be on the safe side. With all of this done I started to fill a little better. At least we were on our way to having the girls as safe as possible.

* * *

Well? Btw, VPO= victim's protection order. It is basically the same thing as a protective order.

I would love to hear what you guys are thinking, and I usually reply to your reviews because I am awesome like that ;)

I am starting classes soon, so the updates may slow down, but I love reading fanfics as much as you do so I am going to try not to leave ya hanging!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

Jake spent all night training me on managing the restaurant. Once I realized what managing entailed, I realized that I had been managing the restaurant for a long time. James had been making me do all the managing stuff all this time and I was oblivious. I guess that is what happens when you have a sick relative. Everything, including time, just passes you by. The gravity of all the events of the past week started to hit me all of the sudden. James had vandalized my truck and most likely tore apart my home. Both in the middle of the day and no one had noticed. If he could get away with those things, then what else was he capable of? The only things that I had going for me was my support system and protection system. I knew that Rosalie and Alice would do whatever they could to support me and Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper would do whatever it took to protect me. I took a moment to thank God for both. I also needed to call my dad and explain the situation. He would have the best advice and know the best way to take care of the situation. I made a mental note to call him on my break.

"Earth to Bella! Are you ok?"

Apparently Jacob was speaking to me and I was in Bella land.

"Yes, sorry. I am fine. I was just deep in thought. What's up?"

"I was saying that it is eight o'clock and if you want to call Edward to come and pick you up early, that would be fine with me."

"Oh. Ok Jake, thank you. And thank you for showing me everything tonight. It really means a lot that you trust me to manage your restaurant."

"Bella, from what I have heard, you have been managing this place for a long time. I just haven't been around enough to notice. I apologize for that. I should have been a better friend; I just thought it might be better to stay at a safe distance. I have to be honest with you, I thought that I had a crush on you, but I really think my protectiveness comes from looking at you like a sister. It's been hard for me to differentiate between the two but seeing you with Edward made me see that it's not that I am in love with you, it is that I love you. I love you like a sister not a lover. Sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I promise to be here for you from now on. Please let me know if there is anything that you need."

I was speechless when he finished. I had only thought of Jake as a big brother, so I never gave the flirting a second thought. I was really overwhelmed by everything. I think a nice margarita was in order.

"Thanks Jake for always being there, whether you realized it or not. I am going to call Edward and have him come get me. I noticed that I am not on the schedule, do I work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am sorry; I meant to talk to you about the schedule. As manager you will work during the week days and have the weekends off. I like to be here on the weekends to run the bar so I thought this would be good for us. So tomorrow you will work from ten to eight with an hour for lunch."

"Wow. Ok. So I am working Monday through Friday ten to eight?"

"No Monday through Thursday and you will also be salary from now on. I left your official offer letter in my office. I know it is not typical for a restaurant to do one, but I thought that you would enjoy it. It goes over all the benefits and salary. You want to grab it and come back to the bar and have a drink while you wait for Edward to get back?"

"Yes. That sounds great; I will have a margarita on the rocks. None of that cheap stuff either. I am a manager now!"

Jack started laughing and I headed to the office, dialing Edward on the way. He picked up the phone immediately, like he was just sitting around waiting on my call.

"Hey Edward, Jake is giving me the rest of the night off if you want to come get me early."

"Yes. I am on my way. It is going to be a little tight," he laughed, "I have Ben, Emmett and Jasper with me. We will manage though."

"Yeah, I am pretty sure Jasper will fit just fine on Emmett's lap!"

We both laughed and he told me he would see me soon. I walked into the office and grabbed my letter and turned to walk back to the bar through the back kitchen when I saw something or someone move out of the corner of my eye. Man! I have got to get a grip, I am creeping myself out. Stupid douche bag James. I said a little prayer that my father had always made me carry mace in my bag. The only thing was, what if it was someone I knew coming around the corner and I mace the shit out of them? I shook it off and continued through the kitchen to the front when I heard pots falling all over the back kitchen. What the fuck was going on? Jake came running into the kitchen, I guess he heard it too.

"Bella, are you ok? What is going on?"

"I have no idea. I thought I saw something move when I came out of the office, but I figured it was just my imagination."

"Come with me to the main office and we will see if anything is up."

I agreed and followed him, not exactly sure of what he meant, but whatever. If some shit was going on, I definitely wanted to be where the muscle was. Jake had a lot of the muscles. If I had known that he had such a crush on me before I meant Edward, I might have showed him my O face. I smiled to myself and followed him into the main office. I had never even been in here before. There were a lot of pictures of all the employees in here. Really, there were a lot with me in them but none of me and Jake. Weird. I noticed he locked the door behind us and it made me a little uneasy.

"Why are you locking the door?"

"Bella, I don't let anyone in this office for security reasons. Sometimes I leave the money in here over night and don't want people knowing the layout. I am slightly paranoid and overprotective of my money and business. I am only showing you because, well, number one I trust you, number two, I am concerned with your safety. Come over here and I will show you what I was talking about."

I came around to his desk and he opened the bookshelf to reveal several small monitors, they all showed different parts of the restaurant.

"So you heard something in the back kitchen outside of your office, right?"

"Um, yeah. Wait. Did you just say _my_ office?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course, Bella, you are the manager and that is the manager's office. I hope you take better care of it then James."

As he spoke he continued messing with some round knobby thing that looked to be rewinding the screen he had touched. While he was rewinding it, I saw a shadow move across another screen.

"Jake! There look! Someone is in there. Why would someone be in the back kitchen? It is already closed down for the night."

"Bella, where was Edward? Do you know?"

"He said he was on his way but I didn't ask him from where. I know that he has the guys with him though."

"Perfect."

He handed me his phone, "Can you dial his number please? If you see anything crazy happen on any of the screens, hit the red panic button. It is this big one right here."

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing? I don't like this."

"It's ok. I will be back do not open this door unless you get a call from Edward or me telling you it is ok to open the door. No one else will call you. Not even Edward's other friends, got me?"

He reached in one of the drawers and grabbed what looked like binoculars. Then he looked me right in the eye with a scary serious look on his face still waiting on an answer to his question. I nodded and locked the door behind him. I am really starting to freak the fuck out. I only saw a shadow, not an actual person. I have no idea what Jake is up to but I sure wished I had grabbed that margarita or had a valium. I went back to the desk and sat down to watch the monitors. I saw Edward pull up and the guys jump out of the car, all going in different directions. Then I saw Jacob heading to the back kitchen. He stopped Justin, one of the bus boys, and it looked like he was giving him some sort of instructions. Justin nodded and signaled to the other guys to come on. Luckily this had been a slow night and we had already started breaking down the restaurant and letting employees go home. We only had a few people around the bar. Justin walked up to them, said something and they all started leaving. Shit. Is fucking James in the restaurant? I started scanning all the monitor trying to see what was going on. I saw nothing. The whole place was empty. Then I saw Jake with the binocular goggle things on. He shut off all the lights in the restaurant and the monitors went to night vision. That is when I saw him. His ratty little eyes lit up green and he was moving through the back heading toward my office. That's right my office. Not that that is important when someone is trying to get to you, but still. I didn't know whether or not I should call Jake, I didn't see him put his phone on silent and I didn't want it to light up just in case. I thought about hitting the panic button, but nothing really crazy had happened. I looked at the parking lot and saw that a couple of police cars had pulled up. This was going to be so much easier than I thought. James was going to be caught and out of my life for good. I saw Jake on the monitor and he was unbelievably close to James. As soon as one of them turned the corner, they would run right into each other. James was the one to turn the corner. As soon as he did Jacob grabbed him and put him in a choke hold and punched him in the face. I gasp out loud. I don't know what I expected, but Jake punching him was not it. He dragged him out into the restaurant and turned the lights back on. He threw James to the ground and stepped on his back. He grabbed his phone and dialed. I grabbed my phone, hoping he was calling me but the police rushed in the restaurant and detained James. Finally my phone rang.

"Honey, you can come out of the office now. Just push the lock in on the door when you walk out."

I opened the door, pushed in the lock and ran to where Jake was. I wrapped my arms around him thanking his profusely.

"Bella, it was no problem. I felt a certain amount of responsibility for the whole James situation and was more than happy to see that fucker locked up. Oh, excuse my French."

He laughed and shook us both. I looked up just in time to see Edward come through the door with two other men. He glared daggers at Jacob but looked like he was struggling to keep from showing it. I let go of Jacob and ran to Edward.

"Oh, Edward, the nightmare is over! James is caught!"

I was careful not to say that it was all thanks to Jacob. Edward hugged me back, but I felt something was missing. After speaking to the detectives, we all piled in the car and headed back to the apartment. Edward was still acting like something was bothering him but I had no idea what it would be. I wondered if he was finally letting all the drama of the evening hit him. So much had happened so fast. As the relief washed over me, the tears starting falling; tears of joy, tears of sorrow, tears of fear, and the tears from the finale of it all. Jasper noticed that I was crying and pulled my over to his chest to comfort me. I saw Edward's eyes in the rearview mirror and anger flashed. What the hell? Could he be jealous? Really? At a time like this? I felt the anger flash in my own eyes. We finally got to the house and I was furious. I didn't know what the hell his problem was, but I was definitely going to find out. I walked in and Alice and Rosalie were waiting with open arms. I went ahead and told them the whole story because I knew that there was no way around it.

"So, there you have it. We are all fine, James is behind bars, and that is all. Now, I would like to just go to bed if you don't mind."

"Edward," Emmett spoke up, "Don't we want to tell everyone about our day?"

We all turned to look at Edward who shook his head.

"I don't think so, Emmett. After all, it really doesn't matter now, right? Right. Let's go to bed Bella."

He helped me off the couch and we headed to my room. As we walked down the hall, all my fury came rushing back. I could not get in the room and get the door shut fast enough.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I exploded.

He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you even talking about?"

"First of all, when it was all over and James was already caught, I came to hug you and you didn't hug me back."

"I did hug you back, again, what are you talking about?"

"No!" I yelled. "You put your arms around me but you didn't hug me. There was no feeling there. Then! In the car, I was crying and Jasper was comforting me and I saw the look in your eyes. You were mad! What the fuck was there to be mad about? I don't understand you. We had just gone through so much. I was locked in an office watching on monitors, one of my best friends, no my brother, trying to find a monster that was trying to attack me and you are an asshole? If this is how you act in a crisis, then this is just not going to work. I cannot take your shit with all the rest of what is happening to me!"

The more I spoke, the louder I got. He just fucking sat there looking at me like I had two heads. That just made me more mad which resulted in straight tears. Great. I was so mad that I was crying. Hard. Hard and ugly. I sat on my bed with my face in my hands. Awesome. I am on my bed doing the ugly cry and Edward is just standing there like a dumb founded asshat. I stopped whimpering enough to notice someone had knocked on the door.

"Bella, honey, are you guys ok in there?" Rose asked.

"Rose, what if they are having relations and you are blocking? Come on!" Emmett was trying to whisper but might as well have just been talking. He was so loud.

"Emmett, shut your face. I hear crying and not good crying. Go to bed, I will meet you in there in a minute. Bella? Please just tell me you are alright."

I got up and opened the door. I had tears and snot everywhere.

"I am fine, Rose. I am just overwhelmed. Too much today. Just too much." I blathered.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I leaned my head up and looked over at Edward.

"See, this is a hug!"

Edward rolled his eyes and looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Rose looked confused, "Bella, what does that mean?"

"Nothing Rose. Really, I am just tired. I am going to wash my face and change to pjs and hop into bed. I will be out as soon as I lay my head on the pillow. I love you and will see you in the morning, ok?"

She pulled me back and looked me over. I could see in her eyes she was trying to distinguish the truth.

"Ok. I believe you. Good night honey. Edward, wake up. Help her get into bed. See you in the morning. You know what is nice, in the morning, you can start over. That is all that matters. Love you."

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, went to the bathroom, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, took my clothes off and walked towards my bed in my undies. Edward still just sat in that stupid chair. I wanted to grab him and shake him. I was too tired.

"Bella," he choked out, "I. Am. So. Sorry. You were right. I didn't hug you back. I was seething. The other day when I spoke to Jacob, he told me that your Dad had asked him to keep an eye on you and it ate me up. I wanted it to be me that your Dad said that to. Then Jacob saved you and I felt like you didn't even need me. I know it's pathetic for me to feel this way, but I did. Then I got you in the car and I couldn't even sit with you and comfort you. So when I looked in the mirror and saw that Jasper was holding you and comforting you… well, I felt like I had failed you. I had failed you all day."

"Oh, Edward. I never thought of it that way. You have done so much for me. Come over here and hold me. That is what I need more than anything. The arms of the man I love around me, all night long."

Edward finally smiled as he walked over to me. He shed his clothes, down to his boxers and crawled in bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I immediately started to drift off.

"I love you to Bella." He whispered in my ear.

Wait, did I tell him I loved him? Oh. My. God. Wait, did he just say he loved me too? I rolled over to face him and he kissed me.

"I do, Isabella Swan, I love you."

"Edward Cullen, I love you too."

He did love me. He showed me for the next hour how much he loved me.

* * *

Aw! How cute is pouty Edward, or Poutward as some of the other writers would say

Hoping to get your next update soon! Let me know your feelings...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was so relieved that my life was going to get back on track. I started looking into getting back into school and just… starting over. With my new management hours, I should be able to go to school and work. It is what Renee would have wanted. I couldn't start school until the next semester but that was a good thing. If I started immediately I would feel like I was rushing things and I don't want to feel that way. Since I was off work for the day, I decided to just spend it with Edward. Everyone else had work or school or video game competitions so we were finally alone in the house.

"Bella, let me make you breakfast."

"Ok, Edward. What do you plan on making me?"

"Get dressed and we will see. "

"Ok." I laughed, "What shall I put on?"

"It doesn't really matter; we are having a casual breakfast."

I laughed again. He got dressed and headed out my bedroom door. I got dressed and went into the living room. He was standing there with his keys and my purse. I smiled.

"I thought that you were making me breakfast?"

"Yes, well I looked in the kitchen and there was nothing in there, so we will be making breakfast at Starbucks that ok with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Then, we will head to the grocery store so that I can make you lunch and dinner if you are lucky. Dessert… hmm… what shall I have for dessert?"

He grabbed me pulling me into him. He started kissing my neck then my face and breathing me in.

"Alright then, let's get going before I have dessert first."

We went to Starbucks, got our coffee and oatmeal then headed to Trader Joe's. He picked out lots of different things. All to throw me off the track of what he was making me. I was completely amused by him. That was the best. He didn't have to do anything and he was perfect. We had the best time at the store. Who can say that? Just spending a few hours in the store and it made my life. I started to panic about everything just falling into place. It was all too easy. Something was bound to go wrong.

"Bella, lunch is ready. I had decided after lunch we will have a lovely bit of dessert."

"Oh, we will, huh?"

"Yes."

He came up to me and kissed my neck, "I've made cookies."

We both started laughing and sat down to enjoy our lunch. When it was done he cleaned it all up. Then we just sat on the couch watching tv for a little while. Then he couldn't stand it anymore. He pounced on me like a cat. He laid me back and ran his hand up the back of my neck.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you? It's ridiculous."  
He started laughing at his own thought.

"Let's go have that dessert now." I said and ran to my room with him hot on my tail.

For the rest of the afternoon we just lay in bed until it was time for dinner and everyone came home. It was so nice just to relax. Just having him hold me gave me such comfort. It erased all my worries. He gave me more attention than anyone had ever shown me. He admired every single inch of my body. I tried to return the favor as best I could. We decided that we would just rent movies. Lucky for me, he loved scary movies as much as I did! We agreed that we would rent "The Entity". I told him that I had watched it with a friend when I was young and it was the scariest movie I had sing, right along with "Witchboard." He had never seen either so we got both.

"You know that we have to get a comedy too, right?" He looked at me like I had two heads.

"No, why?"

"Because if you watch a scary movie you have to follow it with a funny movie to get all the scary out of your head. Duh."

He started laughing right in my face.

"You are crazy, but it makes sense. Ok, let's get a comedy too."

He scrunched his face like he was thinking about something then started laughing. I waited for his thoughts to form into words.

"You know as much as I love spending time with you, Emmett and Jasper just love scary movies. How would you feel about inviting them to watch with us?"

"That is fine with me. The girls love movie night! I'll call them."

I called the girls and they were both excited to spend the night snuggled up with their men watching scary movies. Neither of them had seen the movies we had picked out which meant that I was the only one that knew when all the scary parts were going to happen. Ah yeah. This was going to be fun.

"So, which movie should we watch first?" Alice asked.

"Probably "Witchboard", seems like a good one to start the night with."

On the way home from the movies, I told Edward of my plan to scare Rose and Alice. He thought that it was great. I told him the major parts that would be easy to get a rise out of the girls on. I told him what to watch for so he'd know it was about to happen.

Once we got all the snacks made and the movie started. We got nice and cozy. I was so into the movie that I almost forgot one of the scariest parts. The lady in the movie is playing with the Ouija board and she is clearly making it mad. Edward and I had made a pallet on the floor so that I could roll away into the darkness without being noticed. Emmett and Rose were on the couch and Jasper and Alice were in the chair. I rolled away and crawled into the kitchen. Right when the planchette was spinning out of control and flew into the mirror, I grabbed two pans and banged them together.

There were several screams at once. One in particular stood out though. It was an ear shattering girl scream unlike any I have ever heard. Edward flipped on the lights outing the source. Emmett was sitting on the couch with his head covered with a blanket. Rose was standing beside him in shock. Alice was wrapped tightly around Jasper, her face hidden in his neck. Edward dropped to the floor rolling with laughter. It took me a minute to realize that the girl screams had come from two places and the ear shattering another.

"Emmett. What. The. Fuck." Rose asked him causing me to giggle.

"Damn you Edward. You know I can't fucking watch scary movies." Emmett yelled and walked over to Edward who was still rolling on the floor.

"I know, man! It wasn't my idea. Bella wanted to watch scary movies and who was I to not give her what she wanted?" Edward had tears streaming down his face.

"Al, honey, you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Alice said, popping her little head up. "I just jumped until that blood curdling scream happened and it scared the beejesus out of me. Now, that I know it was Emmett…" she started cracking up. That started the rest of us rolling with the exception of Rose. Rose looked pissed.

"Did that really just happen? Did my huge, manly boyfriend just scream like a girl that was being murdered? Over a scary movie? I. Am. Speechless."

"Rose, I was abused as a child…" Emmett started, clearly joking. "My Mom made me play with a Ouija board to try to talk to my Grandma."

Now we were all dying again. Rose scoffed and headed towards her room. Emmett turned towards Edward and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks a lot Edward you fucking cock blocker."

Edward, still laughing, replied, "Oh no. Thank you." Emmett punched him again and went to Rose's room.

"Ok, let's put in the comedy before someone gets hurt." Jasper said. He shot Edward a look of disapproval.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Edward asked giggling again.

"Fuck you man."

"What? Did I miss something?" I looked from Edward to Jasper to Alice. Alice finally lost it. I mean really lost it. She was crying and saying something about screaming like a girl. Finally I made out that the other girl screams had come from Jasper then her. She didn't even realize that Emmett had made that God awful sound until she saw Rose's face. She had been laughing at, oops, with Jasper the whole time.

"I am with Emmett, you fucker."

Jasper started to get up off the couch but Alice wrapped her legs tighter around him.

"It's ok Jasper. I think that you only screamed because I did, and probably part of was the death grip I had on your ass."

Jasper started to relax. I shot Edward a look of concern but he brushed it off.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me? I could kill you!"

"Bella, I couldn't help it. It was too easy. I knew that they didn't know what movies we were watching and I also knew that they both hate the shit out of scary movies!"

"That is what your laugh was about in the store! You set them up! What an asshole!"

"Yeah," Jasper added, "What an asshole."

There was a rumble behind us and Emmett came stomping out of Rose's room. He shot Edward a death stare as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. We all just looked at each other puzzled. I looked at Alice and nodded.

"Yeah we are going to check on Rose, why don't you see if you can catch Emmett."

They headed out the door and we headed to Rose. I didn't know what we would find but I kind of thought that Rose would be face down crying. She wasn't. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. We just stared for a minute. Finally, Alice spoke:

"Rose, honey, are you alright?"

Rosalie stopped brushing her hair, set her hairbrush down, and turned to us. Cool, calm and calculated.

"Yes. I am fine. Emmett and I are not going to see each other anymore. We decided that things were moving too fast and that it would be better if we just ended it now."

She went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Alice and I just sat there for a minute.

"Rosalie Hale, did you just break up with Emmett because he can't watch scary movies?" I asked, incredulously.

"No, I most certainly did not. Bella, Alice do I look like the sort of girl that can be with a man that screams like that? I mean, did you hear it? Did you? Of course you did! I am completely surprised that the neighbors didn't call the police because they thought a small child was being murdered in our apartment. Did Edward scream like that? Did Jasper?"

Alice looked at her and tried to keep a straight face, "Yes as a matter of fact, he did. The first scream was Jasper and that started the whole chain of screaming. Jasper, then me, then Emmett. Poor guy, with all the screaming we are lucky he didn't try to karate us all. Have you seen his air karate? It's lethal!"

Finally Rose cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. She threw herself back on the bed.

"I was so embarrassed. I didn't even bat an eye and he screamed so…." She started cracking up. "He screamed like the biggest girl I have ever met. It was so… and I was so…"

"Uh, wait." I interjected, "I distinctly heard three screams on top of the giant girl scream. So if the first one was Jasper, the second Alice, then the third was….." I waited for her to answer.

Alice started yelling at her, "Oh. My. God. This whole fit was because YOU were scared out of your mind. You took it out on Em to take the heat off of you! You bitch!"

I was the first one to lose it, then Rose, then Alice.

"Rose! You could have lost the best thing that ever happened to you. I wouldn't be surprised if the boys were in the hall beating the shit out of Edward. Oh! Edward! We sent him out there!"

I got up and ran to the door not bothering to see if they were behind me. Sure enough Edward was sporting a red eye with a small cut and Emmett was still steaming mad.

"Dude, enough. It was just a joke. You know like the one you played on me a few weeks ago. It was payback." Edward was telling him.

"She fucking dumped me over it. She was probably the best thing that will ever happen to me and she fucking dumped my ass because of your joke. Ha. Ha. Real. Fucking. Funny."

"Emmett, I hate to tell you this, but I am the best thing that ever happened to you. What is this probably shit?" Rose smiled that smile and I knew it was over.

"You mean you aren't dumping me? Because I will kick the shit out of Edward some more if you need me to prove just how tough I am."

Edward rolled his eyes and headed over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my pouty lips.

"Don't be sad. I still love you."

As he kissed me again I heard several cat calls coming from the other end of the hallway. Uh-oh. He just dropped three major words in front of his boys and I hadn't even had the chance to tell the girls. Now we are in trouble again.

"What was that you said?" Emmett asked.

We just stood there for a minute letting it wash over all of them. Alice and Rosalie were just gaping. I looked over at Edward with the smirk on his face.

"That's right, I said it. I love her. I love Isabella Marie Swan. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I plan on showing her that for as long as I can."

Ama-zing! Did that really just happen? I could tell by the looks on all their faces that they were all thinking the same thing. I grabbed Edward's hand and drug him back into the apartment. Forget everyone else's drama. He is my life now. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut behind us. I threw him against the door and kissed him with everything I could. I tore at his shirt trying to get it off. I guess when my anger mixed with my passion, I lost all control. He ran his fingers through my hair and made a fist pulling my mouth closer to his. It was like we were trying to force our bodies closer. He reached down to unbutton my pants and flipped us around where I was the one against the door. I slid my pants and panties off and he cupped my ass pulling me up to him. I could feel his hardness right against my wetness. He leaned back and started kissing my neck which made me moan and throw my head back. God, he felt so good.

"Bella, I meant what I said. I love you. I love every part of you. You are so fucking hot."

He brought his lips back to my mouth causing me to moan into his. He reached down and took off his pants and boxers leaving nothing between us. He thrust inside of me, still holding me against the wall. We both moaned. His hips rocked into me as his mouth worked its way over my breasts, neck and face. I felt like I was going to explode. He continued to work me over until I finally found my release, calling out his name. We couldn't even make it three feet into my room, how hot was that? He carried me over and laid me on the bed.

"Edward, I love you too. What you said was so sexy… and in front of our friends… I just lost my mind. Thank you, thank you for that."

"Thank you for what?"

"Being a man who is not afraid to let the world know how he feels."

"Bella, I could never hide my feelings for you. I haven't been fooling anyone. I am serious when I saw the moment I laid eyes on you I knew…. Well… I knew you were the one. The one that I would do anything for, the one that I would bring home to Mom and Dad, the one that I will marry, you don't ever have to doubt that Bella. I love you and have big plans for us."

I just laid there for a minute, hanging on every word that he said. Did he just propose? Never mind that, I will freak out about that later. He knew from the moment he saw me? All I knew was that he was hot. I laughed at that thought and he shot me a look like I was crazy.

"I am glad you have big plans for us. I plan on being there for all of that and more."

* * *

Aw! Romanceward!

So... I thought that I would let you know that I am reading The Wedding Party by Spanglemaker9 Love it! I am also reading MOTU II on www. I am sure that all of you have heard of it and are reading it already, but if you aren't then you should be! It' the best fanfic I've ever read.

Let me know how you are liking my little story!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 17

"Bella, you got flowers!"

"Thanks Lati! Wait, are those black roses?"

"I know I thought that was a little weird too but then there is this…"

She turned the vase around and showed me a single orange rose. I just looked at her puzzled.

"Does that have some secret meaning I know nothing about?" I asked her.

"Well, I think it means desire or something. So maybe he put the dark ones with it so it would stand out more. That sure seems romantic to me."

She smiled and walked away. This is unreal. First, can I just say that I didn't even know that black roses existed? I guess that it's romantic; it sure didn't seem like something that Edward would do. Flowers yes, black roses no, not so much. I think I will get a second opinion on this one. I dialed Alice, when she answered; I put her on hold and dialed Rose.

"Ok, ladies I have a real stumper going on…. He sent me roses."

"Did you really call me in the middle of this bullshit day to ask about getting roses? Fuck Bella."

Wow. Clearly Rose was in a good mood.

"Rose, we will figure out what your problem is in a minute, Bella get to the problem."

Thank goodness for Alice, always the positive one.

"Ok, thanks Alice! So, the roses are… wait, let me say that there is a single orange rose. Anyone know what that is about?"

"Yes Bella, orange is for fascination, or enthusiasm I think. So that is not bad. What is the problem?"

Again, helpful Alice.

"Well, ok, the rest are black."

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed, "Black? Are you kidding me?"

Alice piped in, "Um. Bella. Black means.."

"DEATH. IT FUCKING MEANS DEATH. Black roses don't even grow in nature, Bella. That is fucked up."

"Rosalie. Michelle. Hale. Are you finished?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice. Gabriella. I am finished."

"Ok, Bella, maybe it just means that he really, um, well. Shit Bella. I don't know. I don't know why anyone would buy someone they love black roses."

"So, what do I do? I was trying not to flip out and make a big deal out of it but now, thanks to you two, I am starting to freak the fuck out. Thanks for that by the way. You know what? I think that I will go ask Jake. He will be able to give me the male perspective. Ok, now that that is settled. Rose, what the hell is your problem?"

"Ok, well I am just still embarrassed over that screaming thing. I screamed like a girl in front of my boyfriend. He has been giving me shit about it all night. Like he didn't do the same thing. Anyway, I am just annoyed that he saw that side of me. I am supposed to be tough and hot. Hello, nothing says hot like screaming like a pansy ass girl."

I am pretty sure that I could hear Alice roll her eyes through the phone. She must have been able to hear mine to because she said:

"Shut the front door. Are you seriously complaining about "screaming like a girl" when Bella just got black death roses? Shut up you pansy ass girl. Bella, let me know what Jacob said. Rose, ugh. That is all, just ugh. Goodbye Bella. Rose."

With that Alice hung up in our faces.

"Wait, what just happened here? Did Alice just call ME a pansy ass? I am going to kick her girly ass. Bye Bella."

With that Rose hung up in my face. Some friends! What just happened? I called and asked them for advice and they got mad and hung up. I am going to just go get Jake's opinion. I walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Remember the cameras? What's up?"

"Jake, I need your opinion on something. Well, first, just your input. Do you have any idea what black roses mean and would you ever send them to anyone?"

Jake just looked at me for a minute. I could tell he was really thinking about this one.

"I think that they mean death, don't they? I have only seen them in movies and they always mean something bad. So, the answer is no. Maybe if I was trying to be a total dick. It's actually really mean. Did someone send you black roses?"

"Well, I got this bouquet of black roses with a single orange one in it and I thought that was slightly abnormal. It just doesn't seem like something Edward would do. I wanted to get a guy's opinion."

"I think that orange means desire, doesn't it? So that I can see, have you called him to see what he says about it?"

"No, I wanted to just thank him for them and not question it to death like a pansy ass girl."

Jacob started cracking up. He walked over a put his hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, you are far from a pansy ass girl. Thanks for coming to me and asking what I thought. It's good to know that you trust me enough to do that. Now, get some work done, worry about the flowers later."

I started walking out of his office when I heard him clear his throat.

"Bella, maybe he told the girl at the flower shop to make the orange one stand out. She could be young and stupid or even one of those Goth chicks that love black. Hell, she could have thought that she was being ultra romantic or something."

"Thanks, Jake. That does make me feel a little better."

I buried myself in my work that night. I went to every table, making sure that they were all loving their food and their glasses were never half empty unless they wanted them to be. I really enjoyed being busy at work. It made the night go by fast and shortened the time I had to wait to see my friends and my Edward. I think I am just going to be happy that he sent me the flowers and not worry about what they mean. How many men really know that different color roses mean different things? I didn't even check the flowers to see if there was a card or anything. How stupid of me! I'd been so busy running around the restaurant that I forgot about them. I walked into my office and grabbed the card envelope. I pulled the car out and noticed the awful handwriting.

"To my dearest Bella, I look forward to spending many nights with you. Yours always"

Wow. Sweet? Yes. Something was off about them though. I flipped the card over and saw more handwriting.

"Meet me tonight at The Tavern. I look forward to starting a new tradition with you."

I smiled at the thought of traditions. He wanted to start a new tradition with me. I loved traditions. I loved the new ones that I had with my girls and the old ones with my Dad and my Mom. The Tavern? That name did seem familiar to me. It could just be one of the places that I had applied for a job before. There were several that had turned me down and that was probably just one of them. I called my girls to tell them that Edward had made plans for us and find out what they were up to. Alice and Jasper were planning on staying in and ordering thai. Rose was planning to show Emmett how tough she was by taking him to her boxing class. Again, rolling my eyes. She is ridiculous. I had been to that class with her a few times so I knew Emmett was getting his ass kicked tonight. I talked to Jake and gave him all my closing paperwork for the night. He told me to enjoy my night. I ran home as fast as I could and changed into a tight little black dress and heels. I sprayed my perfume in my hair, since I didn't have time to wash it hoping that it would take some of the smell from work. Luckily all my make up needed was a refresher. I was ready and out the door in fifteen minutes flat. I pulled up at The Tavern and parked. The place actually looked closed. There was no telling with Edward though. He could have made everyone leave for the night and I wouldn't have been surprised. I walked up to the door and saw a note taped to it.  
"Enter"

I walked in and looked around; the bar was empty with the exception of a table. I walked over to the table and saw that it was set up for an intimate dinner for two. There was no food just candles and two glasses both filled with red wine. There was a folded piece of paper on the plate.

"Have a seat; I am preparing our dinner, drink some wine and start to relax. I will be in shortly."

I smiled as I sat what a great day this had been. First, flowers, although weird choice, but whatever I am definitely not going to get hung up on that again. I grabbed my glass of wine and started drinking. Mmm. Good wine. I started to wonder if he even knew that I had come in.

"Edward?" I called out, "I am here, ready for dinner. This is so great!"

I took another drink of my wine. It has been a long time since I had a nice relaxing glass of red wine. Red wine? That meant that we were having red meat for dinner. Yes! I hope it's a big fat rib eye. I took another sip and started realizing how tired I was. It didn't make any sense though. I had plenty of sleep, I had been busy at work but I didn't think I'd really worked that hard. I took another sip of my wine and that is when I saw him. I looked up at the kitchen just in time to see James walk out of the door.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I had no idea where I was and it was pitch black in here. I am sitting in a chair though. There is some music playing in the background. I tried to get my hands to move, I brought them to my face. My hands are not tied up or anything. Does that make sense? I reached for my legs and there it was. Some kind of chain around my ankle, wait, both ankles. One was around my ankle and the chair, the other was longer. What the hell is going on? Think Bella think.

What is the last thing I remember? I walked into the restaurant, sat down at the table and started drinking. Man, my head hurts. Then I called into the kitchen to let Edward know I was there and shit. James walked out. Wait, something was not right though. James had dark hair, and he was heavier. It had just been two days since I saw him last. How the hell did he change so fast? How the hell did he get out of jail. I started to squirm around and try to get out of the ankle restraints. They were not budging. My phone, I should have my phone in my pocket. I reached into my pockets and it was not there. Ok, next plan.

"Ahhh sweet girl. I am so happy you could join me for dinner. I had no idea you'd be so eager to get here. But I am glad that you were. I can't wait wait to show you everything that I have for you. First, let's get you moved back to the table."

He came over to me, leaned my chair over and started dragging me to the table. It was covered with food. There is no fucking way I am eating anything. There had to be something strong in the wine for it to knock me out that quickly.

"Here you go my angel. Please, enjoy this food I have made for you. Remember how well I know my way around the kitchen? I knew you would."

"Why would I know that?"

"Silly girl, you know I worked in the kitchen before I was made manager. Aren't you proud of your man for working his way from top to bottom?"

Clearly he is dillusional, now do I play along or do I try to bring him back to reality. I don't know. I don't know. I am starting to panic and that is the last thing that I want to do. I decide that I will play along and see how far it gets me.

"Of course I remember. That was so long ago though, I figured you'd forgotten."

I picked up my glass to make like I was drinking it. It was going to be tricky, I didn't want to touch my lips to the glass.

"Don't worry honey. There is nothing in this glass. I just wanted to give you a little reminder that you need to obey Daddy. I needed to give you a little reminder of our last dinner together."

Our last dinner together? I picked up my glass again and tried to play off looking around the room. We were not in the same place that I had walked into. This was a basement. A fully furnished basement with other rooms, all the other doors was shut and I could not see in. I still had the same clothes minus my shoes.

"You remember this room don't you angel?"

I just looked at him. I looked into his eyes. Nothing. They were glazed over. Dead inside. Ok, I can get through this. So far playing along has helped, I will continue to do that.

"Sure." My voice cracked as I said it, I cleared my throat, and tried again.

"Sure I do. It has been a while though, right?"

"Yes, I guess its been a few years. Have you missed me?"

He scooted his chair to my side of the table until he was right beside me. He put my hand in my hair to brush it back. He leaned close and whispered, his breathe hot in my ear.

"I've missed you."

* * *

dun dun dun! Hope that I am keeping you entertained, let me know!

I can't tell you how much I am loving writing this story! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 18

EPOV

Her phone went straight to voicemail so I figured it was dead. I called Em to see what he was up to and if he'd seen Bella. His phone went to voicemail. Damn. Jazz was next. After three rings, he answered.

"What up dude?"

"Nothing. I was going to head over to the apartment to meet Bella but her phone rolls to voicemail so I thought Alice might know where she was."

"Hey Babe, do you know where Bella is?"

I could barely hear Alice in the background.

"Uh, Ally says that she thought Bella was with you. She is going to check her room. Did you make plans earlier?"

"No, not definite plans, but I just figured since…. You know, we'd been together."

I just sounded like such a pussy.

"Wow, dude you are such a pussy."

Then Jazz busted out with laughter.

"Ok, here is Ally, hold on she is one the phone."

I heard them chatter back and forth.

"Hi Edward, it's Alice. I was just talking to Rose and she hasn't heard from her either, not since this evening. She told us what you wrote on the card from the flowers. She said that you were meeting her somewhere for dinner or something."

"Card from the flowers?"

"Yes the card from the flowers, you know the ones you sent her."

"I didn't send her any flowers. When did she get flowers, why would she call you about flowers that she thought I sent?"

"You didn't send her the flowers? Oh thank God. They were terrible. Someone sent her black roses with a single orange rose and she thought that it was you because who else would send her roses? I don't know who else would send her those terrible flowers, but do you know what black roses mean? Death. Edward, they mean death. Orange means desire or something though."

"Alice! Please. Stop. Someone sent her roses that mean death and desire. Hello? Does that sound right. Listen, you are my girlfriend's best friend and I don't want to yell at you so please. Put. Jasper. On. The. Phone."

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Yeah man, what's the deal? Someone sent Bella flowers?"

"Jazz, someone sent Bella roses that mean death. D-E-A-T-H. Why the fuck would they think that I would send her black roses? Come the fuck on."

I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I am heading over to the restaurant to talk to Jacob and see when she left. Please keep your phone on."

"Alright Edward. Sorry man."

We hung up and I ran to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the restaurant. Why did she not call me to come and get her? I saw Jacob at the bar and ran over to him.

"Hey Ed….what's wrong man?"

"Bella? When was the last time you saw Bella?"

"She finished up here and headed home around nine I think. She seemed eager to see you. She said you had made special plans for her."

"Jacob, I didn't send her those flowers. I don't know who did but no one has seen Bella since she left here. I am going to call the police. I never told Bella but James attacked another girl at that bar you sent me to. He tortured her."

"Let's go outside and call the police."

I dialed the detective and got his voice mail so I called the station to see if James was out. The receptionist or whatever told me that he was still in lock up. At least I had that. I asked where the detective was, she said that he was there and asked me to hold.

"Detective Strong."

"Detective Strong, this is Edward, Edward Cullen. I wanted to know if anything had happened with James?"

"Well, there are a couple of things; I left Mrs. Swan a message just a few minutes ago. I know it's late but I figured if she was asleep, she could call me back. James is still in jail, but, here is the weird thing. First of all, James' DNA was in Mrs. Swan's truck, but the finger prints on the truck, the ones that would have got him in, were not the same. I've never had that happen before in all my years. I thought, at first, that someone else could have let him in but his DNA was the only male DNA in the truck. There were two female's but I figured that those two were her friends. I would still like to have them come down if you think they'd be willing."

"I am sure that they would. The thing is Bella is missing. Someone sent her black roses to work and posed as me. I guess they put plans on the card and she went for it. I don't know what to do."

"Black roses?" He took a deep breath.

"Was that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?" I asked, clueless.

"The roses, were they only black?"

"Um, no, I think that they said that there was a single rose of some other color too. I can't remember of the top of my head."

"Orange? Was it orange?"

"Yes! Orange! Desire or something."

I know this was not the time for it but how the hell did everyone know what the colors of the roses meant? This was the gayest thing I'd ever heard. Jacob and Jasper both knew too.

"I don't know how to explain it, he must have had someone on the outside send them to her. That was James' calling card with the other girl. He sent her black roses with a single orange one. She had thought that they were from her boyfriend as well. I think I know where Bella might be."

BPOV

I had to figure out where I was for sure so that I could form some sort of plan to escape. Oh, who I am kidding? I had no idea what to do to get out of here. I didn't want to start crying but I could feel the tears falling down my face.

"Oh, sweet angel, I know that you have missed me but you don't have to cry. You've hardly touched your dinner. Here, let me feed it to you like I used to."

He dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to my lips.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me. I didn't check to see if it was too hot to eat."

He pulled the spoon from my face and brought it to his mouth, I swallowed hard and made a face, he stuck his tongue into the soup on the spoon and took a slurp. I almost threw up; instead I just gagged.

"Oh honey, it's delicious, and the perfect temperature. Here you go."

He brought the spoon back to my lips. I pressed my lips together and shook my head.

"Darling I worked all day on this special meal for you; I want you to enjoy it. I made all your favorites. First, we will have this potato soup; I even added the cheese on the top like you like it. Remember? Isn't it romantic?"

He brought the spoon back to my mouth. Again, I just shook my head, tears streaming down my face. He grabbed the back of my head and forced it forward. He gritted his teeth before he spoke.

"I. Said. Eat."

He made a fist with his left hand and banged it on the table.

"Angel, don't do this to us. I know that you are mad that I was gone for so long but come on honey. You have to eat, you need your strength. You know how tired we get during our love making."

Oh. Shit. Ok. I had to start getting myself together. There is no way that I can eat this food. There has to be something in it. He brought the spoon back to my mouth again and I just sat there.

Wham! The pain spread across my face and down to my ankles. It took me a second to realize he had just backhanded me, knocking me to the floor with my ankles still attached to the chair. The chair toppled over me and I heard the slight crack of the leg.

"Get. Up. I cannot tell you how disappointed I am with you. It disgusts me that I spent all this time and energy making these dishes for you and you put your snotty nose in the air. How dare you. You. Are. Not. Better. Than. Me. Do you hear me?"

He grabbed my face in his hand and made me look him in the eye.

"Do you hear me?"

I shook my head yes. I had tears and snot free flowing.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed. If you don't feel like eating right now, that is ok. Let's not bother with it. Let me get your legs out of these things and get you in the bath."

"Please, no. Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise. Just let me go, let me go home. I don't even know your name."

I pleaded and begged. I always wanted to slap the girls that acted like this in the movies. We'd sit around and yell at the tv, sometimes we even threw popcorn. Now, I was one of those girls.

He opened the locks and pulled me up. My ankles hurt so badly. I tried to stretch them as best I could without being obvious. He noticed anyway.

"Baby I am so sorry about your ankles. I know that you spent most of the day on your feet, they must be aching as well. Don't worry, as soon as I get you laid down, I will give you the best foot rub. First, I'd like to get you into the tub. I took the liberty of drawing a hot bath before we sat down to the dinner you ruined."

He waved his hand as if dismissing it.

"Never mind that now. Let's get the night off of you."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Now, you be a good girl and I won't have to do anything drastic."

He opened the door to the bathroom. The whole place was tile. White tile. There was a pedestal sink, with a large oval mirror over it. The whole room looked…sterile. In the middle of the room there was a claw foot tub. It must have been a hundred years old. The whole place was old. The bathtub was filled to the top with water and there were black rose petals across the top.

"Come over here, stand on this mat, it will feel better on your feet than the tile. I have something special for you."

He walked me to the matt and then walked over to the sink. He picked up a single orange rose from the sink basin. He put it up to his nose, closed his eyes, and pulled in a deep breath. It might have been the creepiest thing I have ever seen. Chills ran down my body. He walked back over to me and put the rose on my lips, that's when I realized I was still crying. Tears just streamed down my face. I had no control. No control over anything. He pulled my pants down to my ankles and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Step out please."

I did as he asked. What choice did I have? His face was level with the tops of my thighs. He leaned his head over into my crotch; again, he took a deep breath.

"Ah, my sweet angel, you smell so delicious, just like a rose."

That was it, I waited for him to pull his head back a little, and he did and looked up at me. He started to speak but I grabbed the back of his head and thrust my knee into his nose as hard as I could. He started screaming and covered his face with his hands. I didn't stick around to see the damage that I had caused, but between the blood and his watering eyes, I knew it was now or never. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, and reached for the door. It was locked. I backed up a few steps and charged towards the door, throwing all my weight into it. The wood split and the door flew open. I fell to the floor but recovered quickly. I looked around for the way out of this place. It seemed like I was in someone's house. It was completely furnished and lavishly. I turned down the hall and ran straight for the front door. That is when I saw him. He moved so fast.

"Get your ungrateful ass back here bitch."

His nose was pouring blood down his face. His eyes were empty again. I was still trying to get the door opened; I made the mistake of turning around to see where he was. All I saw when I turned around was his fist, after that everything went black.

EPOV

The detective told me he knew exactly where to check for Bella. I called Jasper back and asked him to meet us there. It was the bar I had gone to before, why I didn't think of that immediately was infuriating. I drove as fast as I could, when I pulled up, my car was the only one outside. The detective pulled up right behind me within minutes.

"Ok, listen. Normally, you wouldn't be allowed to go in with me but back up is still minutes away and this is serious. Every second counts. Stay right behind me in case he has a weapon."

I did as he told me at first. I thought that I heard something coming from the kitchen. I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to myself then the kitchen. I could see in his eyes that he was struggling with what I should do but in the end, he gave in and gave me the nod. I ran as quietly as I could into the kitchen. I grabbed a huge pot off the wall and started walking slowly through it. I saw someone, a man, lying on the ground face first tied up. His hands and feet were tied up behind him and he had masking tape on his face. I pulled the tape off so that I could ask him if the person that did this was still here.

"No, he left hours ago. Please untie me. It hurts."

I started untying him and he kept talking.

"There have to be others here too. I know that we had a lunch staff when he showed up. So, at least two waitresses and a hostess and another cook. I think I was the first to go down. He showed up at the backdoor with a box full of meat or at least that is what the box said, he said he had a delivery. Today is our normal delivery day so I let him in, I just figured that we'd changed guys."

"Hold on. Let me grab the detective, he is out in the restaurant."

I went to the door and saw the Detective Strong coming my way.

"It's all clear out here."

"Well there is a guy in here that was tied up and he says that there were at least four others working here when the guy entered. He says he has to be the first one that was tied up because he let the dude in."

We walked into the kitchen and the guy was sitting in the same spot I left him. The Detective called for an ambulance and for his backup to get their asses here.

"Don't move. We are going to look for the others. Did you hear anything?"

"Yes, I heard some screaming and banging around. Then it was so weird, he just came in and started cooking. He was actually humming to himself. Like I wasn't lying on the floor. I just lay as still as I could, hoping he'd just leave me alone."

Detective Strong and I went exploring the rest of the kitchen. We found everyone else in the walk in, huddled together, trying to warm their selves. I grabbed the two girls and helped them out and he grabbed the two guys. We brought them back to the other guy and I went to get some table clothes. The detective went to see if the ambulance was here yet. I handed the table clothes out so they could wrap up in them and turned all the burners to high. The Detective came in with the paramedics and cops.

"This guy is with me, the others were all hostages. Once they are all checked out, I want statements from each one." He turned to them.

"Did any of you know the guy that did this to you?"

I recognized the strawberry blonde from my first visit here. She made eye contact with me, recognition filling her eyes as well.

"Yes. It was James, James Hunt."

The Detective looked at me and motioned for me to follow him outside.

"These paramedics will check you out and then the officers will talk to you. Miss, as soon as you are finished I would like to speak to you."

I followed him out the door and waited for him to speak. At first I just leaned on my car while he paced.

"Detective, please tell me what you think is going on."

"First, you can call me Garrett. It's much easier on both of us, plus if we are out its better for you to refer to me that way instead of Detective," he took a deep breath and blew it out, "second, I am not sure what is going on. James Hunt is in jail. I checked before I left. I asked if he had any contact and the only person that had been to visit him was his dad."

"Well, this is the thing that is strange to me, when Tanya and I spoke about him before; she described someone that looked completely different. At first, I thought that James had just lost weight and cut his hair. She said that he is heavy and dark headed."

"Well that will be the first thing I will ask her about then. Do you remember anything else that might be of interest?"

"I can't think of anything else."

I stood there shaking my head.

"We have got to find Bella. I don't know what I'll do if…"

"Son, we will find her. I see your friends just pulled up. Go talk to them and I am going to talk to the girl and she if I can get anything else out of her."

Jasper and Alice came running up. Alice was the first to speak.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I had no idea that all this was serious. I thought that she was with you."

"Yeah, man. Do they have any ideas what is going on?"

"No, I know that someone that has Bella, no one knows who the fuck he is and there is nothing I can do about it."

"What about James? He is the only one that has ever had it messed with Bella like that. You know how sweet she is."

That was it for Alice, she just lost it. All she could do was cry.

"I should have known better about the roses. I am so sorry Edward. We have to find her."

I wrapped Alice in my arms, half to comfort her, half to comfort me. She was so tiny that her head fit right under my neck. I kissed the top of her head and told her we would find Bella, and that it would all be alright. It had to be.

* * *

SO? SO? Please forgive the typos. I get in such a hurried, frenzied zone that I see it correctly in my head, even when its not on the page.

I will try to update again in a week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 19

I had four days before I had to leave, which meant I had to find her fast. She is everything. Everything. Garrett spoke to Detective Clearwater and had him head over. Rose and Emmett had arrived ready to kick ass and take names. After we got them settled down Garrett came over.

"Edward, I talked to Mrs. Denali and she told me the same thing about James, or the guy responsible for this called James. I just don't get it. Seth said he had an idea and is looking something up on his phone." Garrett shook his head, "It's the damndest thing."

"So, wait." Rose said. "The DNA was only from one person? But there are two fingers prints?"

"Yes, that is exactly right, Miss."

Rose took just a minute to consider it.

"They are twins." She whispered.

"That is it, they are identical twins! Identical twins have the same DNA but not finger prints!"

Detective Clearwater came over just after Rose left us all speechless.

"Garrett, I figured out what is going on."

"This young lady, Rose, just told us. They are identical twins."

Detective Clearwater looked a little upset that he wasn't the one to break the news.

"Well, hell." He said. "Let's go talk to James or whoever the hell sits in the cell."

"Detective Clearwater," I started.

"Seth, please."

"Ok, Seth. I would really like to come with you. Is that possible?"

Seth shook head and wrinkled his chin in thought then looked to Garrett.

"Edward, I have to be honest with you. I don't think it's a good idea. I think that he might enjoy seeing your pain. You _can_ come to the station, but you won't be seeing him."

Emmett cleared his throat.

"That's ok; it'd be hard to beat the shit out of him behind bars, Edward."

Seth and Garrett laughed.

"You are absolutely right. It would be hard. Why don't you guys go back to the apartment? That way you are all together and it will be easy to get in touch with you as soon as we get news."

I reluctantly agreed that plan would was probably for the best. Emmett volunteered to drive me back to the apartment. Also, for the best. Everything was surreal. I tried her phone again, just so I could hear her voice. The voice that I heard was not hers.

"What can I do for you Edward?" he said.

"Whothefuckisthis?" I yelled.

Emmett immediately pulled the car over.

"Speakerphone." He whispered.

I switched it to speakerphone and mouthed the words "police" to him. He got out of the car to call them.

"Edward, I understand that you were seeing my Angel, but I have news for you. She has come back to me. Me. Where she belongs." He hissed into the phone.

"You listen to me, you stupid motherfucker. You better not touch one hair on her head." I was so pissed I was speaking through my teeth.

"I. Will. Find. You. When I do, you are dead."

He started laughing.

"Eddie boy, I have news for you! My sweet Angel would like to speak with you."

I heard some rumbling in the background. Emmett got back in the car, holding his phone out.

"Edward!" Bella cried out.

"Edward please don't worry about me." Her voice was strained and broken.

"I am fine. He is taking great care of me." She kept her voice as calm as she could manage.

Then all of the sudden she yelled out.

"I AM IN A BASEMENT OF A HUGE HOUSE THAT IS FULLY" THUD.

I heard the sickening sound of flesh splitting and a huge crash.

"I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD. DEAD!"

I yelled.

"Tsk! Tsk! My little Angel doesn't like those kinds of words. You have upset her. We have to go; don't bother to look for us. We are going to be together for eternity and that is all you need to know. Bye-bye now Edward."

I lost my shit at that point. I tried to throw the phone, but Emmett snatched it out of my hand and got back out of the car. I started punching everything around me; I put my fist right through the window. He hit her. He was touching her. I was sitting in a car and there was nothing I could do. I had no clue where to look for her. She had to be so scared. He was obviously some sort of freak. What was with all the angel talk? Bella was trapped with a lunatic. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it in frustration. I had to pull it together. Acting like an idiot was not going to find Bella. I stepped out of the car to find out who Em was on the phone with.

"Yes sir, I called it right back and it rang and rang. No, no it didn't go straight to voice mail."

He gave whoever he was talking to Bella's number.

"Yes, we are going to head back to the apartment now." He looked over at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, Garrett, we are going to have to stop by the pharmacy first. Ok. Ok, great. Thanks, man."

Emmett disconnected the phone and pulled his polo off.

"Why the fuck are you taking your shirt off?"

He pulled his undershirt off and walked over to me. He picked up my arm and started wrapping my hand. I hadn't noticed how bad I was bleeding.

"Dude, let's get this on your hand and get to the pharmacy. Then we can get you back to Rosie and she can get you fixed up unless you would rather go to the hospital?"

"Let's get to the pharmacy. What did Garrett say?"

We got back in the car and Em started driving.

"He said that they were getting ready to talk to James. They have also sent police to pick up his father. So, see they are really moving on this. Bella…Bella is going to be fine."

He said it like he was trying to convince himself. I am glad that Em was the one with me. Jasper was better at calming, but Em was more realistic. We pulled into the pharmacy and he called Rose as he was going in to see what he needed. Fuck. That is all I could think. Bella is stuck somewhere and I am just sitting in a car. Useless. Fucking useless.

I don't even remember the rest of the drive back to the apartment. It's all a blur. Finally, the phone rang.

"Edward, this is Seth, we think we know where Bella is. We are heading over there now."

"Where? What is the address?"

"Well, I really shouldn't…"

"SETH! GIVE ME THE ADDRESS! I KNOW YOU ARE THE COP BUT PLEASE…. I NEED HER."

"Ok Edward do you have a pen and paper?"

I took down the address and made Emmett and Jasper come with me. We drive faster than I have ever driven before. I pull up to an abandoned looking building. This is not right. Bella said that she was in a house. A fully something house. I start saying it outloud.

"This is not right. She said she was in a house, a house fully something . Fully something. Fully something. What the fuck. It had to be fully furnished right? What else could a house be full of?"

I look to Emmett and Jasper for… well really, I am just hoping either one can shed some light on the situation and tell me what they think.

"I think you are right, Edward." Jasper starts. "That has to be what it is."

Emmett thinks for a minute.

"Do you think that he gave us the wrong address on purpose?"

We see the unmarked cars pull up, surrounding us. Garrett and Seth get out of the car and come right over to us.

"Wow. I am sure that you boys didn't break any laws getting her so quickly." Garrett smirks.

"No sir. Not a one." Emmett tells him with a grin.

"Let's get down to business. We are going in this building. It's one that James and Aro's Dad own. Aro. Aro Hunter is his name. We still aren't sure which one was the one from Angela's case yet. We can talk about that later. Let's do this. You guys have to stay out here until we get an all clear."

They get their bullet proof vest strapped on and move in with swat. Fuck. I hated standing out here and waiting. I felt sick. Honestly though I don't think that she was in the building. Bella would have said she was in a building if she was. They came out a few minutes later and asked us to follow them back in.

"Listen, this is not going to be an easy thing to see. We can't remove any of it yet because it's considered a crime scene. You. Can't. Take. Anything. Do you get me boys?"

The three of us look at each other. Emmett is the first one to speak.

"Are you sure this is something we should walk into?"

Garrett considers it for a minute, looks at Seth and says:

"I think you should see this so you know what we are dealing with. Be sure you don't touch anything."

A guy walks over in a CSU jacket and hands us booties then turns to Garrett and Seth.

"If they touch anything it's your ass."

They both give him the "shut your mouth, we know" look. We put the booties on while they remove their jackets. Emmett goes first, then me, then Jasper. I am pretty sure if we were girls, we'd be holding hands. They stop in the hall right before we get to a doorway.

"Look, boys, I just want to reiterate you are not to touch anything. If you see something you don't like, cover your eyes and ask to be escorted out. Alright, let's go."

BPOV  
I woke up to blackness. I couldn't figure out why. My eyes were open, but everything was black. I tried to get up but my body was taped to the table I was on. A hospital-like, stainless steel, cold table all along the backside of my body. Shit. I was naked. I felt the tears roll down my face. The last thing that I remember was talking to Edward on the phone then his fist coming right at my jaw. Now I am taped down like one of Dexter's serial killers. I know it's stupid, but I tried and I don't remember any of them getting off the table. The lights came on and I had to squint.

"Ah, my sweet Angel is awake I see."

"Listen I don't know what I did to you, but I am sorry. Please, please let me go. I have some money, uh, from my Mother's death. I will give it all to you. All of it. No questions asked. Clean me up and take me to the bank. I can get it all in cash. No one will ask questions."

"My beautiful girl…" He ran his the back of his hand down my face.

"I don't want your money, I just want you."

He took a deep breath and cocked his eyebrow.

"I have been waiting for you since you left me the first time. I have missed you. I missed your long brown hair, your amazing smile. The way you say my name."

"What do you mean? I have never met you before. I swear. Please. I don't even know your name."

I didn't know what else to do. I felt cheap and ashamed begging for my life, but I really had never seen this man before. That was until he brought his face closer to mine. I looked at his features, really looked. He looked just like James. JAMES! Holy shit.

"I think I know your brother, is his name James?"

His face changed, softened a little. He looked perplexed by this information.

"I do have a brother named James. How do you know him my sweet angel?"

"I used to work with him at Black's Pub. Did you ever come in there?"

"When did you work there?"

I started trying to wiggle my legs a little bit, hoping to stretch the tape or something. I was freezing but everywhere the tape was touching me was sweating.

"I still work there. I manage it now. James managed it up until a few days ago. Do you talk to James?"

"No. I don't talk to James. I have looked for you for so long and all this time… you were right under my nose. Oh, the irony."

"Do you think that you could let me up? I think it would be easier for us to talk."

He considered it for a minute and then cut the tape on the top half of my body. Now it was time to toughen up, put the tears behind me and get on with operation get Bella the fuck out of here.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked him. Distraction, that was the key.

"Remember the last time we were together, I told you that I would find you so that we could be spend eternity together. I came to find you my love."

"Listen, we have never been together before. Ever. Please get that through you head."

"Angel, don't talk like that, of course we have been."

"Do you know my name?"

"Of course I do Angel."

"What is my name?"

* * *

Ok I know it's short but I loved leaving it this way with each POV.

Torture right? (evil laugh)

I am loving your reviews, I know I missed responding to a few but that is because someone who shall remain nameless fuc um oops messed up my outlook email. UGH!

Anyhow, let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**, and no copyright infringement is intended. All songs included in this story are the property of their original writers/owners.**

Chapter 20

EPOV

I looked around at the room we were standing in and my chest got tight. I tried to pull in more air but it burned in my chest. The room started to spin, I reached out for Emmett or Jasper or just anyone. I knew it was only seconds before I went down and I would not be the reason that they couldn't use something against this guy. Black, it all went black.

I woke up with a gasp, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. Please, let it all be a dream.

"Welcome back brother. I am sorry you had to see that. I wish that it wasn't in my brain." Emmett told me.

"Did you catch me before I fell?"

"Yes I did, I brought you straight outside. Jasper is still in the room talking to Garrett and Seth. They are trying to figure out what is going on."

"Am I crazy? Were they two girls?"

"No, you're not crazy. He has taken pictures from each and merged them together. I don't know if he wants the other girl so bad that he has made Bella her or what the fuck. Dude, I still don't think we should have seen that."

"Do they know who the other girl is?"

"No, they are working on it now."

We sat there for eternity, at one point the paramedics came and looked me over. They decided I'd had a panic attack. I think a part of me died in that room. There were pictures of them everywhere. He'd been watching her for a long, long time. There were dolls that looked like her. Life sized dolls with her features, but not quite an exact match. They were however, an exact match of the other girl. I could see how he would mistake Bella for her. Long, dark hair, same build, so many similarities. My Bella was going to die and he was not even who he thought she was. This was all just a fluke. My love's life all came down to a mistake, an error in judgment by a psycho. I leaned over to the side and heaved everything I had in my stomach. Emmett stood by and made sure I was able to keep from falling over. Finally, there was nothing left. I saw Jasper and the detective emerge from the building.

"Do you know who the other girl is?" I asked.

Seth was the first to speak.

"Yes, I know her."

BPOV

"Do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, I just told you. Angel."

This time I heard the pause. Angel? Who is Angel? I wracked my brain for a memory of a girl named Angel. Nothing. I couldn't recall ever meeting someone named Angel.

"That is not me. My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I am not Angel."

"Don't be silly, my pet. Of course you are."

"No, please. I am Bella Swan."

I started to yell at him. I was still sitting on the table, the bottom half of my body still taped down. Since he was standing on my right side I started using my left hand to reach under the space between the tape and the table by my leg. Using my finger nail, I tried in vain to make some sort of tear in the tape.

"Listen to me. My name is Bella Swan. I am a manager at Black's Pub. I used to work with your brother, James. Try to call him."

Fuck. James is in jail. Even if he tries to call, he can't get in touch with him. I decided that I should try to just keep talking him; any distraction from my hand had to be good.

"When was the last time you talked to James? Has it been awhile?"

"No. I just talked to him a few days ago actually. He told me that he no longer worked at Black's Pub."

"That is right; I took his place as manager. Did he tell you that?"

"Oh, yes he told me all about you."

"What did he say? We worked together for a long time. Almost five years."

"He told me that you worked with him and that you were asking for me."

"He said that I was asking for you? When did he tell you that?"

"Just a few days ago, he said that you told him you'd been waiting on me to come get you. I watched you for a while just to make sure it really was you. I missed you so much. I had to be quiet though. You were surrounded by so many people. People James said were controlling you. He was right, the more I watched you, the more I realized that you'd conformed to their ways. It made me sad Angel. So sad."

I listened in disbelief. James that sick fucker set this whole thing up. He was just as sick in the head as his brother. I continued to try to tear that tape. I didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I decided to try moving my ankles further apart, maybe that would do something.

"James is quite the guy. Are you two close?"

"Not really. He used to visit me while I was… away from you. Oh, Angel. I missed you so much."

The tape on my ankle was not budging. Ok, there was only one way I was getting out of this. I took a deep breath, swallowed my fear and my pride and decided to just get it over with.

"I missed you too."

I tried to hold my voice firm, but I am pretty sure it cracked. I held my face steady, hoping that was really all that mattered. I watched his face as he took in what I said and I saw his face soften.

"You've….missed me?" The statement was full of doubt at first then hope.

"I have. I've missed you so much. I had been asking James about you for a while hoping that he would lead me to you."

"Oh, Angel." He said, stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"It means so much to me."

"Me too. I am so happy we are together. Again, finally."

I said the words and they sent chills down my spine, and the bile started to rise in my throat. He started bringing his face towards me. I started a pep talk in my head. You can do this Bella. You can do it. Be strong. If you ever want to see your friends again, or Edward… I leaned my face towards his and our lips touched. He pressed his lips to mine then shot back very quickly. He brought his fingers to his lips.

"You taste so sweet, Angel."

"You know, we could get a little more comfortable if this tape wasn't holding me back."

"Oh, of course my love, I was just worried that you… well that you didn't remember… us. How great we were together. I wanted to help you remember. I knew the table would bring it all back to you."

He got a knife from his back pocket and I shuddered. Damn it Bella. Hold it together.

"I am sorry, are you cold my love?"

"Cold? Yes, I am cold. Do you have my clothes? Can I put my shirt on at least?"

"Of course. Let me just…"

He cut the tape and pulled it off of me. I swung my legs to the side, trying to keep them together. If it came down to that, I don't think that I would be able to do it. He helped me off the table and intertwined his fingers in mine. We walked hand in hand across the room back into the bathroom. The bathtub was still full with the roses on top.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"No, thanks, I don't think I need one."

"I would love to wash your hair, but we can always do that later. What should we do? You know, I was also going to save this for later, but… I have some videos… we could watch those."

"Um, sure. Let me just get dressed first. Where are my bra and panties, I don't see them here?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I took them to my room upstairs. I am so embarrassed, forgive me please."

"Your room is upstairs? Why haven't we gone up there? Don't you want to show me your room?"

He looked at my face like he was studying it. I gave him my best smile and contemplated a wink, but decided against it. I didn't know who this Angel was but I imagine she wasn't into him either.

"I do. I want to show you, but I don't think we are ready for that. This is our first date in a long time and I'd hate to spoil it."

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand again. I decided then and there that I was going to do whatever it took to get me out of this basement. I also remembered that he had a knife in his back pocket that I needed to separate him from.

He led me back into the main room and towards the stairs. Finally, finally I was getting somewhere.

"Why don't we just sit in here for a little while and talk? Let's talk about what you did while I was away."

"Well… I …. I missed you."

Lame. What the hell else was I supposed to talk about? I don't know how much longer I can last. This conversation was going to be the end. I can only do so much. I had finally stopped myself from shaking and now I was headed right back in that direction. I need to turn this around, get him talking.

"What did you do while you were away?"

"Well, Angel. To be honest, I thought about you. I thought about how I was going to win you back. I was so sad that they took me away from you. I admit, things got a little out of control, but I swore I would make up the hurt I caused you. The hurt that they caused you by tearing us apart."

He pulled us over to the chairs and sat us down.

EPOV

"Her name is Angela. Angela Webber. Didn't you say your roommate is Ben? Angela is his finance', she was the one he tortured a few years ago. I didn't know that he was out. I thought that he was still in the mental hospital. They were supposed to let me know when he was getting out since I am the lead detective. He could have gone after Angela again. I wonder if she was notified. I guess…. I guess it really doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that we find your Bella, and fast."

He looked over at Garrett and nodded his head.

"Let's head to the house, the warrant should be ready by now."

We pulled up to a huge, two story house. Please, please let this be the house. She said she was in a fully furnished… it had to be house. We watched as everyone lined up at the house, getting ready to go in. I tried to work up the courage to go into this place. After seeing her pictures all over the walls of the last place, I knew it would be hard. They moved into place at the front and back of the house. The lead guys started banging on the front door. I heard what I thought was a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Emmett whispered.

"I thought it was in my head."

"No, man. I heard it too. Wait, look at that door. Do you see it moving, should we get someone?"

Emmet's feet were planted on the ground but the top of his body was turned and ready to pounce.

"Ssshh!" Jasper told us.

Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm and motioned to him to go around the house. Emmett caught on immediately and took off. As big as he was, he was still strong, agile, and quick on his feet.

"Ok, Emmett has the back, I am going around the other house, and you get as close to as you can without drawing attention to yourself. Let's move. Now."

He took off around the neighboring house and I started towards the basement doors as quickly and quietly as I could. Luckily there was a tree beside the house that I could hide behind. I got behind it and peaked around the trunk of the tree. I saw the door slowly open and I saw a dark head look out. He looked to the left and then the right. He had a hold of her bicep dragging her out of the basement behind him. I saw her face. It was bruised and battered. It took everything I had not to jump out and grab her. Luckily I saw the knife before I did. I waited until they were a good five feet away from the doors and started walking behind him. I saw Bella looking around. I saw Emmett out coming from the left and Jasper straight ahead. We had this fucker surrounded.

"Stop where you are. I see you two. I will. Kill. Her."

He pulled the knife from his back pocket, wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close, bringing the knife to her throat. I was standing directly behind him but had no idea how to get to him without harming her. Emmett and Jasper kept edging in closer and closer.

"STOP! I MEAN IT. STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

That didn't stop them, they kept moving closer and closer. Finally they were close enough that he was uncomfortable. He swung the knife towards them. That was all it took. Bella ducked and pivoted her body away from him and I went for his knees. He was on the ground in an instant. I shoved my knee into the back of his head, bent his arm behind his back and took the knife away. This was too easy, I couldn't let him just be done. I stood up and threw the knife away. I heard someone shout "all clear" in the background. That meant I didn't have much time.

"Get. The. Fuck. Up." I spat at him.

He did as he was told and turned to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"No, Edward…don't" Bella shouted.

I turned my head to tell her it was ok and that is when his fist met my face. It burned and made me lose balance. I charged back towards him and shoved him across the ground so that I could get better stance and punch him back. It worked. I took my stance and he came towards me. I packed everything I had into the punch that connected with his jaw. It knocked him down, but I waited. I wanted him to get up so I could do it again. He got up and grabbed his jaw, rubbing it. Then he looked at me and smiled again. I could see when he smiled that it pained him. I took joy in that. He charged at me again and I swung and missed completely. I tried to turn quickly to get myself back in the game and saw his fist flying at me then he was gone. I got my balance and completely turned around and saw Emmett holding him and Jasper punching him. I couldn't blame them. I turned to Bella, she was sitting on the ground. I kneeled to the ground, pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her and held her as the detectives ran past us.

"Ok, ok. That's enough, you guys let him go." I looked up in time to see Emmett throw him towards Jasper and Jasper to turn him around so that Emmett could get one last punch. Emmett reared back and punched him in the face. It was like watching his face in slow motion. The sickening crash of flesh being ripped open and bones breaking was all I heard. Then he hit the ground. Out cold. Bella struggled out of my hands and ran over to Aro. She looked at his face and saw that he was unconscious, and started kicking him. I sat on the ground unable to move as she kicked him and then fell to her knees punching him over and over. Finally Emmett grabbed her and picked her up. She was screaming at him as tears rolled down her face. He brought her to me and I carried her to the ambulance that was waiting. I whispered in her ear and stroked her hair, telling her it was all going to be ok.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update, but I didn't get any complaints so I guess you didn't miss me that much! LOL.

Show me some love and leave a review!


End file.
